Un día con Papá
by Titilullaby
Summary: ¿Se imaginan cómo sería un día entero con Christian Grey como padre con Ted en la terrible edad de los tres años y una Phoebe en plena etapa de llevarse todo a la boca? Entra y descubre lo que le espera a éste nuevo e inseguro papi. Dejen Rv please!
1. Chapter 1

En vista de la aceptación de La llegada de Phoebe y El hermano mayor y a petición de algunas lectoras que dejan sus RV hice un pequeño OS que dividi en 3 partes. Las demás partes las iré subiendo en cuanto las valla terminando y por como se valla aceptando la historia y eso lo sabré con sus RV :) espero les guste y gracias a los que han comentado y se han suscrito a mi FF y dado fav/follow.

Un besote y espero leerlos pronto :)

* * *

Anastasia hacía el camino desde el enorme armario a la cama donde se encontraba su maleta abierta y casi llena. Podía sentir la miraba de su esposo encima de ella desde el marco de la puerta y trataba de que la expresión en su cara cincelada no la afectara mientras sus ojos la estudiaban como un halcón.

**-¿De verdad lo harás?**\- su pregunta salió estrangulada por la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. Ana dobló su pijama de seda favorito con rapidez para luego mirarlo un minuto.

**-Si, Christian**.- le contestó igual de ansiosa. Ésto no estaba siendo para nada fácil y la mirada de su marido sobre ella y mucho menos su expresión estaban ayudando.

**-Pero... No puedes irte así**.- dijo en un murmullo. Entrando a zancadas y sacando el pijama que acababa de empacar su mujer que lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Volvió a tomar la prenda de sus manos y a dejarla en la maleta para que un segundo después estuviera fuera de ella una vez mas.

**-¡Christian**!- Chilló exasperada

**-¡Ana!-** le contestó igual de frustrado. Si él podía hacer cualquier cosa para que ella se quedara, lo haría. Aun si le llevaba toda la madrugada aquel juego infantil de desempacar lo que ella empacaba.

**-Christian, ya hemos hablado de esto hasta el cansancio, Por favor-** rogó con aquella mirada azul suplicante que lo desarmaba por completo. Al ver que no respondía tomó la prenda de seda de sus manos y volvió a dejarla en la maleta, procediendo a cerrarla sin darle tiempo a su testarudo esposo de sacar nada.

**-Si, pero una cosa es hablarlo y otra que suceda. Jamas me he quedado a solas con ellos todo un día**.- El miedo era un sentimiento al cual no estaba muy acostumbrado antes de conocer a Ana pero ahora era lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos grises.

**-Pues siempre hay una primera vez. Estoy segura que podrás manejarlo. Ya lo haz hecho con Ted-** recordó ella a modo de prueba pero su esposo estaba en plena etapa de negación.

**-Ésta es una situación distinta.-** apuntó. Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que lo dejó desconcertado.

**-Si mal no recuerdo tú eres muy bueno sobrellevando situaciones-** se mordió el labio para esconder su sonrisa y aquel sonrojo suave no se hizo esperar cuando una lluvia de imágenes inundaron su cabeza. A veces ella amaba las situación en las que su marido tomaba el control y su diosa interior estaba de acuerdo con ello.

**-¿Se burla de mi, Sra. Grey?-** acusó el cobrizo con la expresión mas dolida que podía manejar aunque por dentro estuviera conteniendo las ganas de morder aquel labio, _duro._

**-Jamas me atrevería-** El guiño que acompañó aquellas palabras fue la señal que estaba esperando para dar un paso cerca de ella con claras intenciones en su mirada. Intenciones que fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del teléfono de su esposa _¿Quien podría llamar a las 4am? _**-¿Kate?**\- su ceja se alzó al oír aquel nombre. Su esposa se alejó una vez más al armario **-Si, estoy saliendo, te veo en 15 minutos- **colgó y miro el esculpido perfil de su esposo. Se había alejado hacia la ventana de la habitación donde la luna podía verse aun imponente y bañaba el lugar de plata. Podía percibir en sus hombros rígidos la desconfianza en sí mismo por quedarse sólo con sus hijos, lo cual era absurdo, tonto y también imposible de hacérselo entender. Miró hacia la cama con sabanas revueltas en donde hacía poco menos de media hora desnudaron sus almas y una vez mas no creía que éste hombre asustado que veía fuese ese mismo hombre. _Su voluble esposo. _

Odiaba que no confiara en él y también su auto valoración negativa cuando de ser padre se trataba. No había encontrado la manera de hacerle entrar en su cráneo excesivamente grueso que era un excelente padre, responsable, amoroso, dedicado, atento, divertido y firme al establecer limites.

**-¿Tienes que ir?-** su voz le atravezo el corazón y comenzó a pensar que tan vez si era muy pronto para dejarlo al cuidado de dos bebés que necesitaban a su mami cerca ya que, gracias a la naturaleza, las mujeres teníamos ese sexto sentido que ayudaba a la hora de que tu hijo entraba en una crisis. Pero para los hombres era un tanto mas complicado y más cuando Ted estaba en la terrible etapa de los tres años y Phoebe a penas había cumplido nueve meses y comenzaba a gatear.

**-Kate y yo hemos estado esperado ésta conferencia por años. Es un gran atractivo para mi hoja de vida y no quisiera perder ésta oportunidad, pero si no te sientes preparado para quedarte sólo con los niños está bien, llamaré a Kate para que ella valla a New York sin mí.-** bajó la mirada hacia sus nudosos dedos sintiéndose resignada. Y no precisamente por no ir al viaje sino por el hecho de que había perdido contra aquella sombra que no lo dejaba relajarse con su paternidad y que lo perseguía. Sintió los largos dedos de él acunarle la barbilla y cuando lo miró sus ojos reflejaban miedo, amor, arrepentimiento y muchas otras emociones más.

**-Hey, no quiero truncar tus metas profesionales ni personales, nena.-** masculló acariciando su rostro. Ella no le estaba pidiendo nada del otro mundo. Ella confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo a cargo de sus pequeños y no quería ser el causante del atisbo de decepción en su mirada. Ella siempre apostaba por él y la amaba aun más por ello si eso era posible. Serpenteó una mano por la cintura de ella, tirándola hacia sus brazos para respirarla y dejar un beso en su cabello. **-Ve, yo estaré bien.-** asintió, apretándola más a él. Por esa mujer él estaba perdido y haría todo para hacerla feliz.

**-¿Estas seguro?-** inquirió ella en su pecho. Dándole una mirada por debajo de sus pestañas. Él asintió.

-**Siempre apuestas por mi, Anastasia. Y no se porque lo haces pero no voy decepcionarte.**

**-Nunca lo haz hecho y apuesto por tí porque no tengo duda de que podrás con ello. Eres un excelente padre, Christian.**\- Él hizo una mueca con el ceño, no muy seguro de aquella afirmación pero su rostro se suavizó al sentir los dedos de su mujer acariciarle la cara. suspiró inclinándose a aquel toque. **-Lo eres, mete eso en tu grueso cráneo y gracias.- **besó su pecho **-Es sólo un día. Ya verás que se divertiran y será un día para recordar.**

**-¿Alguna sugerencia?**

**-Paciencia y mucha comprensión.-** pronunció cada silaba de la última palabra lentamente para recalcarsela -**No te dejes manipular por Ted con el biberón y nada de azúcar si quieres llegar con vida hasta la hora de dormir.**

**-Lo tendré presente.**

**-Ahora debo irme. Elliott vendrá a las 2 con Ava. Kate y yo planeamos una cita de juego con los niños así se hacen compañía y ustedes se ayudan mutuamente.**

**-¿Esto no fue planeado por ustedes en venganza de nuestra escapada al partido de los mariners o si?**

**-¿Nos crees capaz?-** ella revoloteo las pestañas de manera inocente haciéndolo mirarla con ojos entrecerrados.

**-Sra. Grey de ustedes lo espero todo**.- sus ojos ahora eran suaves y cálidos, inclinándose hacia ella para atrapar sus labios.

-**Te amo, Christian.**

**-También te amo, Amor.**

**-Amo cuando me llamas así.-** ella enrroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para profundizar aquel beso. Las manos de él vagaron por su cintura, luego su cadera para terminar en el esquisto trasero de su mujer empujándola hacia él para hacerla sentir el creciente bulto en su delgado pantalón de pijama. Ella gimió bajo en su garganta. Al separarse para recuperar el aire no tardó en aparecer aquella mirada. Esa que ella conocía muy bien y que llamaba algo en lo mas profundo de su interior. Se sacudió de sus brazos rápidamente antes de dejarse hechizar por el calor que comenzaba a encender su cuerpo. **-Se lo que tratas de hacer y no.-** tomó la maleta y volvió al armario por su abrigo. **-De haberme dejado tomar un vuelo programado podría quedarme un poco mas pero su megalomanía programó a Stephen para salir a las 5am asi que debo ir ahora.-** Él hizo un mogin infantil haciéndola reír.

**-En éste momento odio mi megalomanía.**\- se acercó para darle un último beso.

-**Nos vemos mañana. Despideme de mis bebés y estoy al teléfono por cualquier eventualidad**.- lo apuntó con su dedo -**Cualquiera Christian.- **recalcó.

**-Lo se. Que tengan buen viaje. Me llamas al aterrizar, ¿ok?-** fue su turno de apuntarla serio y ella puso los ojos en blanco conscientemente.

**-Si, Señor.-** después de otro corto beso y de una buena palmada en el trasero tomó su maleta y la acompañó hasta la puerta donde Taylor ya la esperaba.

**-Hasta luego, nena- **guiñó Christian con su sonrisa secreta cuando estaba subiendo al auto. Ella se contuvo de regresar y devorarlo ahí mismo, en la entrada de la casa a las 4 de la madrugada y faltando poco para la salida de su vuelo.

**-Adiós, nene.-** secundó cerrando la puerta. Christian se quedó de pie allí hasta que el auto se hubo perdido y suspiró. Así comenzaba su día de padre e hijos y aun cuando fueran las cuatro de la madrugada estaba mas despierto que nunca. Cerrando la puerta se encaminó a la habitación de Ted que dormía profundamente abrazado a su dinosaurio de peluche. Se acercó, ajustó su manta y acarició su liso cabello. En el cuarto de junto su pequeña también dormía. El chupete junto a su boquita abierta para respirar. Se quedó un momento contemplandola. Phoebe estaba creciendo demasiado rápido. No podía creer que ya tuviera 9 meses. Aun recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer cuando la vio por primera vez y la sostuvo cerca de su corazón.

Mas específicamente no podía creer que fuera real tener dos hermosos hijos y una maravillosa mujer a su lado cuando siempre su vida estuvo llena de sombras y toda esa felicidad se la debía a Ana, su Ana.

Le sopló un beso a su pequeña y se dirigió a su oficina a trabajar un poco antes de comenzar un dia sin su esposa en el trabajo más difícil que alguna vez tendría.

A las 7 en punto distintos sonidos salían del parlantito de bebés que Christian tenía en su oficina. Apartó la mirada de su computadora y sonrió cuando se escuchó la risa alegre de su bebé y el sonido del piano de cuna a través del aparato dando así por iniciada su faena del día. Phoebe pateaba enérgicamente el piano a sus pies, chillando cada que éste emitía sonidos distintos. Se había metido su chupete en la boca y quitado la manta que la cubría. Chilló en feliz reconocimiento cuando su papi se asomó en la cuna y no tardó en alzar los brazos en clara petición de atención. Christian la tomó, besándole la frente y llevándola directo al cambiador.

**-Buenos días a la niña de papi.- **aun le resultaba raro escucharse hablar de aquella manera tan rara pero había descubierto que era algo inevitable cuando se tenían bebés en casa. Y a ellos parecía encantarles aquel tono agudo **-¿Dormiste bien? ¿Soñaste con angelitos?**\- su hija lo miró con esos ojos idénticos a los suyos y una vez más se maravilló con la perfección de la naturaleza. Ella era perfecta, nadie podía decir lo contrario.

Con cuidado quitó el pantalón del pijama rosa que vestía a su pequeña y prosiguió con el pañal. Era una tarea que no le gustaba hacer para nada. No por lo sucio o complicado sino porque se sentía apenado de hacerlo ya que era la privacidad de su hija aun cuando ella no supiera que era tal cosa.

**-Pido permiso para hacer esto Phoe. Papi debe cambiarte el pañal.-** repetía aquello cada que debía cambiarla. Phoebe rió alegre aunque la pequeña no comprendiera de lo que hablaba su padre **-¿Que tenemos aquí?-** agradeció en silencio no conseguir un regalito mayor en él y se dispuso a limpiarla con una toallita húmeda con excesiva meticulosidad **-Esto es algo que sólo podrá ser visto por un hombre y ese seré yo. Por lo menos hasta que cumplas los 30 pequeña.-** Phoebe río una vez más y pateó enérgica jugando con el bote de talco junto a ella. **-¿Que quieres usar hoy? ¿Un lindo vestido?**

**-Papi-** La vocesita de Ted le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la puerta donde su pequeño se encontraba, enfundado en su pijama de astronauta y abrazando su mantita. Su cabello era un desastre al despertar igual que el suyo.

**-Buenos días, campeón. ¿Dormiste bien?-** habló con una mano sosteniendo el nuevo pañal y la otra a su hija que se removía.

**-¿Nonde ta Mami?-** preguntó el pequeño, buscándola dentro de la habitación. Normalmente ella era la que estaba allí dándole pecho a su hermana lo cual él no entendía ¿_Porque Phoebe preferiría el pecho de mami al bibi?_ El bibi era mucho mas delicioso y no sabía porqué los grandes querían que él lo dejara.

**-Mami tuvo que ir al trabajo temprano, Ted. Hoy tú, Phoebe y yo tendremos un día sólo los tres y será divertido**.- sonrió a su hijo.

**-¿Divetido?-** repitió el pequeño llegando junto a Christian que trataba de colocarle un mameluco a su inquieta hija.

**-Si. Será divertido.**

**-Hamble papi, bibi.**

**-¿Tienes hambre?-** el niño movió su cabeza en claro asentamiento. Su Mami le había dado un vaso entrenador la última semana. Tenia un feo payaso que no le gustaba y se votaba cuando intentaba beber de él, y por mas que lloraba para que lo dejaran tomar de su bibi otra vez ella no daba el brazo a torcer. _¿Su papi se lo regresaría_? **-Termino de cambiar a tu hermana y vamos a desayunar.- **Ted frunció su pequeño ceño. No le gustaba esperar y menos porque Phoebe estuviera recibiendo toda la atención de su papi. Él quería mucho a su hermanita pero no le gustaba que acaparara todas las miradas por ser una bebé.

**-¡Ahoda papi!-** exigió dejando ver el carácter heredado de su padre. Christian lo miró entre orgulloso y preocupado tomando en cuenta que sólo tenia tres años.

**-Paciencia Ted, papá esta ocupado ahora.-** vio como el labio de éste temblaba y como sus ojos, tan azules a los de su Ana se llenaba de lagrimas. El corazón se le arrugó. Phoebe chilló y apretó el bote de talco justo en la cara de su progenitor quien dio un salto hacia atrás **-¡Phoebe no!-** la bebé se paralizó, soltando su chupete e hizo un puchero al sentirse regañada por la voz firme de su padre **-¡No! no llores, Phoe.-** Christian se apresuró a negar. Pasando su mano libre y llena de talco por su cabello en frustración. Ya tenía a uno de sus hijos llorando y no quería sumar uno más cuando no tenían ni media hora despiertos.

Con manos rápidas terminó de vestir a su hija, la tomó en brazos acomodándola en su cadera para luego girarse, tomar a un Ted enfurruñado y encaminarse a la cocina donde lo esperaba otra batalla campal. Agradecía al cielo que Ana fuera tan organizada con la comida de sus hijos y anotara que comerían en el día y así sabía lo que podían y debían. Phoebe por su corta edad aun estaba con el biberon y lo que eran papillas de frutas y sopas pero Ted estaba pasando por la transición de bebé a niño grande y eso no lo tenia muy feliz. Recordó aquello y le preguntó rápidamente.

**-¿Quieres usar el baño, Ted?-** lo dejó en su silla alta cerca de la barra. Ted negó. Aun estaba enfadado con él por hacerlo esperar cuando tenía hambre. Más aun cuando lo vio tomar aquel horrible vaso con pico y orejas que no le gustaba nada. **-Recuerda que debes avisarle a papá cuando quieras ir al baño para no tener un accidente.-** No recibió respuesta. Su hijo podía ser tanto o mas testarudo que él y sólo había una mujer que sabía manejarlos y llevarlos a los dos, la cual, para la pérdida de sus nervios, no estaba allí. Sentó a Phoebe en su silla mecedora ajustandola con los broches y le dio un juguete que encontró en la encimera para distraerla mientras preparaba el desayuno. Un biberón para ella y algo de fruta picada. Y el vaso de entrenamiento para Ted con leche caliente y algo para desayunar como un sándwich con queso o hotcakes. **-¿Que quieres que papá te haga de desayunar?- **preguntó en tanto vertía leche en el vaso de entrenamiento y hacía lo mismo con el de Phoebe sólo que agregándole la formula especial que contenía todos los nutrientes que ella necesitaba para proceder a dejarlos en el microondas.

**-Quiedo mi bibi-** habló firme el niño. Christian suspiró.

**-Ted, no puedes usar tu biberón. Ya eres un niño grande.-** explicó paciente sacando los biberones. Comprobó que estuvieran a temperatura perfecta y se lo acercó a su hija quien rió feliz y se lo llevó a la boca inmediatamente haciendolo reír. No fue la misma historia con Ted quien empujó el vaso en cuanto se lo mostró -**Vamos, hijo toma de tu vaso.- **Ted negó comenzando a llorar otra vez.

**-¡No! quiedo mi bibi, papi.- **odiaba ver llorar a su hijo y mas sabiendo que el tenia la culpa. Tenia un gran problema con el hecho de que nunca le decía que no, a ninguno, y por mas que Ana dijera que eso los haría crecer como mal criados a él no le importaba. Le daría el mundo entero igual que a ella. Aunque si accedía estaría tirando a la basura todo el trabajo de su mujer para quitarle el biberón. Se hincó para verlo a los ojos mientras se devanaba los sesos en busca de las palabras que debía usar y le limpiaba las lágrimas derramadas.

**-A ver campeón. ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de esto ya? Ya eres un niño grande y...**

**-Puedo sed glande con mi bibi, papi**.- hipo el niño haciendo el trabajo mas duro.

**-Pero los niños grandes no toman bibis, Ted. ¿Ves a papi tomar de un bibi?-** el niño no dijo nada tomando respiraciones entrecortadas debido al llanto **-No, porque los niños grandes como papi bebemos de un vaso para grandes porque no nos gusta que nos llamen bebés. ¿Quieres volver a ser un bebé? Si eres un bebé no podrás subir a tu auto rojo o jugar en el resbalin del parque o usar tu bicicleta. Y no quieres eso ¿Verdad?**

**-No, papi. Me gusta ed desbalin.-** murmuro el pequeño luego de un largo minuto de análisis.

**-¿Ves que es mejor ser un niño grande?**

**-Pedo no me gusta la taza, papi.-** señaló mas tranquilo, mirando aquel vaso de manera recelosa.

**-¿No?-** el niño negó frenéticamente **-¿Quieres uno como el de papi?-** ofreció Christian. Debía aprovechar que estaba aceptando lo que le decía.

**-Si.-** a este punto ya el niño se había resignado con el bibi y dejado de llorar. Ahora esperaba a ver que era lo que su papi haría. Christian pensó un momento. No podía darle un vaso de cristal a un niño de tres años, mucho menos una taza que era más pesada. Le dio una ojeada a Phoebe que comía absorta de todo sosteniendo su pie con una mano y el biberón con la otra. Rebuscó en los gabinetes uno que pudiera darle a Ted y encontró unos de colores que Ana usaba cuando venía Sophie a jugar con su hijo pero eran aburridos. Un simple vaso de plástico duro. Miró los dibujos de Ted que Ana pegaba en la nevera con pegatinas y le vino la idea.

**-Vamos a hacer este vaso más divertido ¿Te parece**?- le dijo a su hijo mientras rebuscaba las pegatinas que guardaba su esposa en una cesta en uno de los gabinetes.

**-¿Cómo papi**?- inquirió el pequeño con ojos curiosos y con toda la atención en su papi.

**-Con esto**.- le mostro la hoja que traía las pegatinas de autos, aviones, nubes, estrellas y muchas cosas más y a Ted le brillaron los ojitos azules.

**-¡Si papi! ¡Yo quiedo hacedlo**!- movió sus manos frenéticos hacia su padre que sonreía por haberle ganado la pelea al biberón. Se sentía orgulloso de él mismo. Dejó el vaso en la barra y acercó a Ted quien no perdió tiempo para comenzar a pegarle un auto por aquí y una nube por allá al vaso. **–¿Puedo poned una estella papi**?- preguntó el niño y Christian le sonrió contento porque su hijo estuviera feliz.

**-Puedes ponerle lo que desees, hijo. Éste será tu vaso especial de niño grande ¿Te gusta**?

-¡**Si papi!.-** afirmó pegando una estrella junto al avión azul **-¡Ya tedmine**!- Anunció cuando ya no hubo más espacio en la superficie del vaso.

**-Ese es mi hombresito.**\- felicitó alborotando su cobrizo cabello.

**-Ahoda quiedo mi leche, papi.**

**-Enseguida- **Tomó la taza de entrenamiento y vertió su contenido en el nuevo vaso de su hijo que no tardó en beberse toda la leche-**Papá está orgulloso de ti, Ted**.- le dijo su papi contento y Ted sonrió feliz por ver feliz a si papi y por ahora ser un niño grande.

Christian habia superado la primera tarea del día sin demasiado drama pero aun le quedaban tres grandes acontecimientos. El aterrador baño, la hora de la comida con un bebé mas en casa y la hora de dormir. ¿Saldría con vida de éste inolvidable día?


	2. Hora del baño

Gracias por los RV del capítulo anterior *-* owe me hacen muy muy feliz y de premio nuevo capítulo para ustedes. A los que se animaron a dejar sus coments un inmenso gracias y a los que se han suscrito y dado fav les invito a dejar también sus RV, me gustaría saber mas sobre que les esta gustando y que les gustaría leer mas adelante :) quizás haga una historia mas larga y no solo de tres capítulos.

Hace unos días me he abierto una cuenta en pinterest :) para subir fotos de la historia y ayudar a la imaginación :) en mi perfil pueden encontrar el link.

Sin mas los dejo con el capítulo esperando que les guste tanto como a mi.

***Aclaro que Ted tiene tres años y por eso se le hace un poco difícil pronunciar la letra "R" así que cuando vean una "D" o algo así ya saben lo que quiere decir.***

Un beso y ENJOY!

* * *

Christian Grey pasaba la mano libre por su cabello revuelto una y otra vez, en claro indicio de que estaba a punto de perder los nervios. Ted corría desnudo de un lado a otro por la habitación, riendo feliz de la vida. Él amaba estar desnudo, la ropa le daba calor y picaba, además de que estaba pegajosa porque derramó el jarabe de los panqueques que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, tomando en cuenta que no era muy dado en la cocina, preparó su papi en ella. Christian creyó que era una buena idea dejarlo desnudo por la casa mientras él preparaba el baño, ahora se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión.

**-¡Soy un supededue!-** gritaba y reía el niño. Llegando hasta el balcón y regresando a la enorme cama de sus papis donde subía y saltaba nuevamente a la alfombra para hacer el recorrido otra vez. Todos sus pequeños atributos bamboleandose libres entre sus piernas, pero a él eso no parecía importarle. Y a su hermanita tampoco, de hecho parecía entretenerla el espectáculo que le estaba ofreciendo su hiperactivo hermano ya que gateaba y reía detrás de él**. -No me atdrapas Phoebe-** dijo, pasando como bala junto a ella que, ya enojada por no poder alcanzarlo, se sentó sobre su trasero y gritó hacia él, como querido decirle que se detuviera. A ella sólo la cubría su pañal y tenia las mejillas llenas de papilla del desayuno.

**-Ted, deja ya de correr y entra al baño.-** repitió Christian por decimosexta vez.

**-¿Pod que?-** preguntó Teddy por centésima vez desde la cama. Ahora saltaba en ella dando vueltas y cantando.

**-Porque estás sucio y las personas nos bañamos cuando estamos sucios.-** trató de razonar el adulto en la habitación. _¡Dios!_ juraba que le pondría un monumento a su esposa cuando tuviera oportunidad si ella debía lidiar con todo esto sola cada que él salía por viajes de negocios.

Responder a cada porqué de su hijo iba a terminar por volverlo loco. _¿Pod que Phoebe tiene solo dos dientes? ¿Pod que yo tengo los ojos de Mami y ella no? ¿Pod que Taylod no tiene casi pelo? ¿Pod que a Phoebe le da hipo? ¿Pod que cedamos los ojos al estodnudar? ¿Pod que te pasas la mano pod el pelo, papi? ¿Pod que? ¿Pod que? ¿Pod que, papi?. _Era esto a lo que se refería su esposa al hablarle de paciencia.

**-Yo no estoy sucio.**\- canturrió el pequeño.

**-Estás lleno de jarabe**.- señaló. Teddy se detuvo, mirándolo por entre sus piernas y su padre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

**-No es ciedto.**\- contestó, mirando la cara al revés y graciosa de su papi.

**-Si lo es.**

**-Que no.**

**-Teddy, por favor-** rogó Christian.

**-¿Te bañas conmigo?-** inquirió el pequeño deteniendo sus saltos.

-**Ya papá se bañó esta mañana.**

**-Y mami me bañó ayed.-** razonó tercamente.

**-¡Ta! ¡Ta!- **decía Phoebe quien se había puesto de pie sosteniéndose de la cama con una manito y abriendo y cerrando su puño para llamar la atención de su hermano.

**-Ted...**

**-Me baño si me atdrapas- **lo retó, bajando de la cama y corriendo a la pared opuesta donde éste se encontraba. La pequeña se frustró y gritó otra vez, sentándose resignada y buscando algo más con que entretenerse.

**-Ok, ****suficiente****. Theodore Raymond Grey Steel. ****Tendremos que hacer esto por las malas-** habló Christian con su tono más firme que podía manejar. Teddy se detuvo. Sabía que cuando su papi lo llamaba por su nombre completo estaba hablando en serio, pero él se estaba divirtiendo mucho jugando a que lo atrapara. Lo miró con cautivadores ojos azules, midiendo su estado de animo y los abrió como platos al conseguir el atisbo de depredador en la mirada gris de su padre.

**-¡No!-** chilló el niño con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su carita. Salió disparado cuando Christian comenzó a correr hacia él a toda marcha, mientras su hijo reía alegremente y esas risas infantiles le acariciaban el alma. Amaba oír ese sonido, tanto de sus hijos como de su esposa. Eran un bálsamo para él.

Saltó a la cama justo cuando Teddy bajaba de ella y lo atrapó en sus brazos, rodando con él con cuidado de no aplastarlo.

**-¡Papi!-** chilló riendo y tratando de escabullirse de los brazos de su progenitor, sabiendo que lo que le esperaba ahora era un inevitable baño.

**-Debemos bañarte. Viene el tío Elliott con Ava y no podrás salir a jugar al jardín sino lo haces.**

**-Pedo quiedo id al padque-** pidió haciendo un puchero con su labio. -**Pofavod, papi.-** Christian Grey era definitivamente un blandengue ante aquella cara. Por un momento recordó a bebé Mia pidiéndole jugar con ella.

**-Esta bien, iremos al parque-** no podía negarles nada, ya eso se sabía.

**-Esta bien, entonces me bañade- **concedió el niño imitando su tono y su padre hizo una señal de victoria en su cabeza. Estaba empezando a pensar que su hijo había decidido ponerlo a prueba comportándose mas inquieto y travieso de lo normal. Se levantó de la cama con él guindando en su costado y cargó a Phoebe que se había distraído llevándose a la boca el reloj del buró.

**-No-** dijo con suavidad, quitándole el reloj de las manos -**Usted también necesita un baño, jovencita.**

**-¡gnnnn!-** balbuceo la niña, palmeando el rostro de su padre, mostrando sus dos pequeños dientes inferiores, haciéndolo reír embobado.

Ya se había encargado de que todo estuviera dispuesto en el baño. La tina con la cantidad de agua y a temperatura y nivel exacto. El punto justo de burbujas, la alfombra anti resbalante y un banco esperando por él donde podía vigilarlos y bañarlos.

Ya que Teddy estaba desnudo lo depositó en la tina primero. El niño inmediatamente se sentó y miró a su padre.

**-Papi, mis buguetes**.- pidió, señalando la caja bajo el lavabo. Christian asintió. _Sabía que algo se le estaba olvidando. _Con Phoebe aun en brazos tomó los juguetes de la caja y los dejó flotando en el agua. Ted se adueñó de un barquito azul y comenzó a jugar y a hacer ruidos con su boca. Con eso se distraería hasta que terminara de bañar a su hermana.

Tomó asiento en el banquito, quitándole el pañal a Phoebe y sumergiéndola hasta dejarla sentada pero sin soltarla_. ¿Como se suponía que la bañaría? ¿A los dos a la vez para ser exacto?_ Las veces que lo había hecho era un sólo niño y prefería usa el lavabo. Era mas pequeño y practico, pero ahora tenía dos niños sucios, uno mas inquieto que otro y no se arriesgaría a tener un accidente.

**-¡Phoebe!-** oyó la reprimenda de Ted hacia su hermana que había comenzado a salpicarlo y chapotearlo con sus manitos, incluso a él mismo. A ella no parecía importarle y seguía salpicando mientras reía. Teddy se unió a sus risas cuando disparó un chapoteo directo a la cara de su padre, dejándolo con la boca abierta en sorpresa y mojado.

**-¡Phoe!-** reprendió divertido. Su hija chilló y repitió la acción sintiéndose alentada por las risas de los hombres de la casa y luego de unos minutos Ted también comenzó a salpicar a su papi, haciendo que terminara destilando agua desde el cabello hasta los pies. **-Me alegra ser su centro de entretenimiento.- **dijo, abriendo los ojos que goteaban, sin poder secarse el agua de la cara ya que sostenía aun a su hija.

**-¡Ahoda tienes que bañadte también, papi!-** sentenció Ted, moviéndose para hace espacio en la gran tina. Su mami siempre se bañaba con el y con Phoebe. Y les contaba historias y cantaba. Su mami era la mejor mami de todas y quería que su papi hiciera lo mismo.

**-¡Ta! ¡Ta! ¡Ta! brrrrr**\- secundó Phoebe. Moviéndose y pateando, lo que estaba haciendo que fuera más difícil sostenerla por estar mojado. Los miró. Su hijo tenia una mirada esperanzada y él, una vez más y como era sabido, no podía negarle nada a esas dulces e inocentes caritas.

**-Esta bien, esta bien. Papá se bañará también**.- canturreó resignado. -**Necesito que sostengas a tu hermana mientras papi se desviste ¿Si?**

**-Si, papi-** la sentó entre sus piernas y Ted la abrazó contra su pecho con un brazo, moviendo el barco frente a ella con su otra mano -**Mida, Phoe. Es como el badco de papi-** le decía. Phoebe soltó un gritito de felicidad, palmeando el barco para tomarlo y llevárselo a la boca **-No, Phoe. A la boca no-** dijo el niño. Quitándole el juguete y enseñándole como moverlo. Christian miró la escena por un momento y se preguntó si era posible morir de ternura. Había veces que su hijo protagonizaba ataques de celos por atención cuando Phoebe los absorbía, pero eran más las veces en las que jugaba con ella. Había descubierto que era muy sobre protector con todas las mujeres de la familia y estaba orgulloso de ello **-Papi-** llamó el pequeño, ya que Phoebe había comenzado a moverse demasiado. Con rapidez se quitó la pijama y entró en boxers a la tina, tomando a la niña de los brazos de su hermano.

**-Hola a ti otra vez-** le dijo en tono amoroso. Recostándola en su pecho donde comenzó a esparcir agua por su espaldita.

**-¿Podemos haced un vaso de niño gdrande a Ava, papi?-** hablaba Ted sin dejar de jugar con el barco al cual ya cubría la espuma. Él queria mucho a su prima Ava. Había crecido como él y ya no lo tiraba del cabello como hacia de bebé. También caminaba así que podía jugar con ella.

**-Claro, hijo.**

**-Hay neblina en el hodizonte, capitán Ted**\- Christian rió ante la imaginación de su hijo y tomando la esponja de baño comenzó a frotar a Phoebe, que estaba más que relajada por la atención con el puño firme en su boca. Si años atrás le hubieran dicho que estaría así, bañándose junto a sus hijos, con Phoebe sobre su pecho, habría tachado de lunático a esa persona.

**-¿Y...y... podemos comed helado?**

**-Claro que si.-** concedió -**Necesito lavar tu cara. Ven.**

**-Yo me sumedjo, papi**\- le respondió entusiasmado.

**-¿De verdad?-** preguntó sorprendido. No sabia que podía hacer tal cosa.

**-¡Si. Mami me enseñó, mida!-** dijo, luego se tapó la nariz con los dedos y hundió la cabeza en el agua, emergiendo un segundo después con una montaña de espuma en la cabeza y él no pudo evitar reír despreocupado. **-¡Te diés de mi!-** lo acusó frunciendo su pequeño ceño. _¡Como se atrevía!_

**-Disculpa hijo, pero no me río de ti. Me río de tú barba y peinado**.- explicó con la cara desfigurada por retener la risa.

**-¡Yo no tengo badba!-** lo regañó enojado. No le gustaba que se rieran de él y aquello era tan adorable que a Christian le daba aun mas risa.

**-Si, si tienes. De espuma, mirate**.- señaló el espejo de cuerpo entero del lugar. Ted aun receloso se miró y comenzó a reír un momento después, olvidándose del enojo y mirando a su papi con ojos brillantes.

**-Soy como tu cuando te feitas, papi.-** Christian procesó un momento la última palabra buscándole el significado. No fue hasta que Ted uso su dedito como cuchilla para remover la espuma de su mejilla derecha que se hizo claro para él y se rió. Su hijo estaba contento de parecerse a él y no sabía como contener su dicha.

**-Afeitas pequeño y si, eres igual a papi**.- festejó él -**Ahora, acércate para frotarte con la esponja.**

**-No, yo solito**.- negó el niño, tomando la esponja de las manos de su progenitor -**Ya soy glande podque tengo badba.-** dijo, comenzando a frotarse los brazos y la barriga en círculos. Christian alzó las manos en señal de entendimiento.

**-Muy cierto, ya es todo un hombre. Disculpeme. Sr. Grey.**\- dijo lo más serio que pudo y Ted asintió con aire adulto. Su padre estaba encantado con todo lo que hacia y decía ese pequeño. Era tan impredecible como su madre.

**-¿Pod que a tío leliott y a ti les sale badba, papi?- **casi puso los ojos en blanco. Allí estaban de vuelta los porques y él se estaba quedando sin respuestas.

**-Pues, porque... somos niños grandes**\- respondió de manera sencilla, sin comprender aun que esas eran las respuestas que traían más preguntas consigo.

**-Yo también soy niño gdrande y no tengo- **razonó.

**-Cierto, solo a los papis les sale barba porque nos hace ver mas como papis**.- se felicitó por aquella respuesta mientras sentía como su hija se aburría de estar recostada y pedía a su manera que la colocara en el agua otra vez. La sentó entre sus piernas y le alcanzó un patito de hule el cual chilló al apretarlo y ella soltó muchos grititos agudos en señal de gratitud.

**-Pedo tu te la quitas**.- Ted continuaba con su momento de análisis infantil.

**-Porque a mami no le gusta**.- arrugó la nariz hacia su hijo -**Dice que le hago cosquillas cuando le doy besitos.-** el niño se rió por lo bajo. A él también le hacia cosquillas la barba de su papi cuando jugaba con el y no se afeitaba. Phoebe apretó el patito y se rió del sonido antes de comenzar a agitar los brazos al aire cuando Christian dejó caer un poco de agua para mojarle el cabello. -**Alcanzame el shampoo, Ted.**\- le pidió. Era la hora del shampoo y Phoebe odiaba la hora del shampoo.

Ted hizo lo que su papá le pidió pero antes de entregárselo dejó un chorro del liquido amarillo y con aroma a bebé en su mano para luego comenzar a lavar su cabello como todo un niño grande. Phoebe al ver las intenciones de su papi intentó escalarlo para huir. Odiaba ese liquido amarillo que sabia horrible y picaba.

-**Phoe será sólo un segundo- **la sostuvo con dificultad ya que la pequeña pateaba y gemía lejos de aquel bote amarillo. -**Phoebe**...

**-¡Mida Phoe, mida mi pelo**!- habló Teddy justo antes de que su hermanita comenzara a llorar. La técnica de distracción funcionaba para alejar la ansiedad y aversión de Phoebe ante el shampoo después de ese accidente en donde su Mami, sin querer, utilizó su shampoo y le había picado los ojitos.

Teddy acercó la cabeza hacia su hermana, se había hecho un peinado de cresta con la espuma haciéndolo parecer una estrella de rock. Phoebe llamada por la curiosidad se acercó a tocarlo y rió cuando Ted lo movió sobre su mano.

**-¡Ta!-** dijo, tomando algo de espuma y pasándola por su cara y su propio cabello la cual fue la señal de Christian para comenzar a lavarlo rápido ya que no era demasiado, y removiéndolo con su mano mojada. Una vez terminó con Phoebe tomó agua en una jarrita de los juguetes de su hijo.

-**Tu turno. Cabeza hacia atrás**.- pidió. Ted obedeció y con tres vasos de agua la espuma quedó fuera de su cabello cobrizo -**Eso es. Ahora es tiempo de salir.**

-**No papi. Un poquito más.- **rogó el pequeño que ya tenía los dedos de las manos y los pies arrugados como pasas.

**-Ya estás arrugado, hijo.**

-**Pofavod.- **suspiró.

**-5 minutos.**

**-¡Si! quiedo mas espuma.-** pidió, tomando el bote de espuma y presionándola dentro del agua.

-**Ya es suficiente, Ted- **le advirtió. Poniéndose de pie y envolviendo a Phoebe en una toalla.

-**Más papi.- **dijo el niño, echando otro chorro del liquido y comenzando a caminar por la bañera para hacer que la espuma creciera mientras cantaba alguna canción inventada.

-**Sólo un poco más.- **concedió éste. Saliendo de la tina y colocando a su hija en el mármol del lavabo para secarla mejor **-A secarla, srita**.- decía mientras le frotaba con la toalla los bracitos y las piernitas -¿**Quien está limpia y fresca ahora?**\- hablaba con voz aguda. Phoebe lo tomó del rostro cuando él se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y condujo la nariz de su papi hacia su boca para darle un beso mojado y éste se rió encantado de la vida pero algo lo hizo apagar aquel encanto en un segundo al no oír la voz cantarina de su hijo. Al girarse, la monta de espuma que sobresalía de la tina lo asustó y más aún el no ver al niño por ninguna parte. -**Ted**-susurró, tomando a su hija y comenzando a entrar en pánico** -¡Teddy!**\- dijo mas fuerte. El niño saltó desde entre la espuma riendo a carcajada limpia y su padre sintió como le regresaba el alma al cuerpo.

-**¡Amo la espuma!-** chilló, lanzándola por los aire. Christian volvió a respirar de alivio. Sino moría de un infarto por la preocupación envejecería unos cuentos años en las próximas horas.

Acercándose, tomó otra toalla y con una mano envolvió a su hijo lleno de espuma en ella, alzándolo en su brazo libre. A Claud Bastile gracias por sus fuertes brazos.

-**Vamos, es hora de vestirse**.- dicho eso, se encaminó fuera del baño.

-¿**Papi?- **habló Ted desde bajo su brazo mientras miraba los dedos de su mano frente a él.

-¿**Si, hijo?**

**-¿Pod que se adugan los dedos en el agua**?- _y aquí vamos de nuevo,_ pensó Christian. Negando con la cabeza sin poder evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. Este día continuaría siendo un muy interesante y para nada aburrido día.


	3. Locura con los hermanos grey

...

Phoebe observaba las manos de su padre con ojos amplios y con una sonrisa a punto de reventar en su pequeña carita.

Ella no entendía porque a su papi le gustaba hacer aquella cosa con sus manos pero cierto era que la divertía enormemente cada que se ocultaba detrás de ellas.

-**Pica...Pica**...- la niña comenzó a agitarse en su mecedora, intentanto huir de lo que ella sabia se aproximaba -**¡Picaaabuuu**!- chilló el hombre, apartando las manos de su rostro cubierto y saltando a besar y hacerle pedorretas en la pancita mientras ella reía a carcajada suelta.

-**Dmbrrr**\- balbuceo hasta hacer que burbujitas se asomaran por sus rosados labios, haciendo que los de Christian se curvaran hacia arriba, completamente hipnotizado con su hija. Phoebe era una de las cosas más bellas que le habían podido pasar en la vida. Incluyendo noches sin dormir, cambio de pañales, cuarentena luego del parto, _la cual había sido lo peor de todo_, todo ello valía la pena cuando veía aquellos ojos tan iguales a los suyos, llenos de vida y de luz y de los cuales él se encargaría que jamás desaparecieran de ellos.

Un ruido en el pasillo lo hizo girar la cabeza para ver una pequeña sombra pasar camino a algún lugar fuera de la sala de juegos. Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más al pensar en su selección de palabras. Cuan cierto era que los hijos cambiaban enormemente la forma de ver las cosas y de pensar.

-¿**Theodore? ¿Que estas haciendo?**\- demandó cuando lo vió reaparecer en la habitación y cargar su tren azul de los rieles y el helicóptero a control remoto que se encontraba cerca de donde él estaba sentado con Phoebe en la alfombra.

**-Estondo mis buguetes**.- contestó el pequeño como si nada, acomodando los objetos en sus manos para que no se le resbalaran.

**-¿Por que los escondes?**\- frunció el ceño, curioso.

**-Pote son mios.-** se encogió el niño. _Una respuesta sencilla y muy al estilo Grey_, pensó en secreto su padre.

**-Si Ted, son tuyos pero los debes compartir. Ava vendrá a jugar contigo y Phoebe y debes prestarle tus juguetes. - **razonó el adulto, tomando a Phoebe de la mecedora y sentándola en su regazo. La niña se estiro por un cubo de colores brillantes que estaba junto a ella y fue a parar directo a su boca.

-**Tu no tompastes**.- lo acusó el niño muy serio. Sus pequeñas cejas obscuras juntándose justo en medio de su cara. Ana le decía siempre que era su viva copia cuando hacia tal gesto.

**-¿Eh?-** imitó su entrecejo fruncido. Descifrar el habla de los pequeños no era un trabajo sencillo para los padres.

**-Tu no tompastes**.- repitió Ted sin quitarle la mirada** -No tompastes a mami.-** sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba en claro entendimiento. Estaba siendo acusado por su hijo de 3 años y no sabia si reírse o derretirse de ternura.

**-Claro que comparto a mami**\- dijo casi ofendido, quitándole a Phoebe el cubo de la boca. La niña se quejó con un gritito, moviendo los brazos en alto y haciendo pucheros, cosa que hizo a su padre regresarselo inmediatamente.

**-No es cieto. Semple dices que es solo tuya.- **¡_touche_! exclamó para si mismo, comenzando a ponerse nervioso al no saber que responder. Su hijo tenia un argumento bien definido y él no tenía con que defenderse. ¿_Como le explicas a un bebe las tendencias obsesivas y maniaticas de su progenitor?_ se preguntó el mismo.

Dos palabras, _Es imposible_.

**-Es que**...- comenzó a decir. Phoebe se removió, lanzando el cubo a algún lugar del salón ya aburrida de él y rió cuando éste emitió un sonido de campaneo. Se apoyo de sus rodillas y manos y comenzó a andar hacia donde había caído, repitiendo la acción y riéndose de ello. Christian siguió el andar de su hija como un halcón, sólo para evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Tedd, la cual, al final fue mas fuerte -**Es que...No se comparten las cosas que amamos mucho, Ted**.- fue lo que soltó. No era una respuesta muy inteligente, pero era la más sencilla de darle y se permitió festejar cuando el niño se quedó pensativo un momento. Lo que él no se esperaba era que la cabecita de su hijo estaba maquinando una respuesta que lo dejaría sin palabras.

**-Yo amo mucho mis buguetes**.- dijo con seguridad, girando sobre sus pequeños pies para seguir con su tarea de esconder sus juguetes y dejando a su padre helado y sin habla. Rara vez alguien lo dejaba estupefacto. Era algo que el pequeño Ted había heredado de su madre.

_¿Cómo podía hacer que su hijo entendiera que debía compartir cuando su acusacion era tan cierta? _Él no compartía a Ana, recalcó posesivo para sus adentros, _bueno,_ con nadie mas que no fueran sus hijos. Y era un hipócrita al pedirle algo que ni él mismo lograba hacer algunas veces, pero debía enseñarle el valor de compartir sino quería que su hijo fuera un rechazado por ser un egoísta.

**-Ok, Phoe. ¿Qué opina de llamar al tío Elliott e informarle que no tenemos juguetes en casa? - **dijo en voz alta. Poniéndose de pie y estirándose. Tenia el trasero dormido por estar sentado más de una hora en la alfombra.** –¿No tiene caso hacerlo venir si Ava no tendrá con que jugar, no es así? **\- Phoebe lo miraba atentamente y sin entender ni una sola palabra- Sus ojos muy fijos en los de su padre. Luego soltó una risita agitando sus manos en clara petición de ser alzada a lo cual su padre no protestó tomándola y besándole la frente. **–¿Y sabes algo? en el parque no quieren a los niños que no comparten así que nos quedaremos en casa. - **oyó los pasos pesados del pequeño regresando a la sala y conto hasta tres para escuchar esa palabrita que sabía claramente saldría de su boca.

**-NO PAPI!-** no era necesario girarse para adivinar el puchero y la cara de arrepentimiento del pequeño.

**-¿No que, Tedd**?- se hizo el inocente.

**-Compadtide mis buguetes.- **dijo en tono bajo y mirando sus piecitos.

**-Ese es mi campeón**\- festejo, llegando hacia él y alborotándole el cabello. Tedd sacudió la cabeza sonriendo hacia arriba. Phoebe dio un largo bostezo en el instante que él le sonreía a su vez al niño y recostó tu cabecita en su hombro en claro indicio que ya era hora de la siesta.

**-¿Jugamos a las atapadas papi**?- pidió el niño esperanzado. Christian suspiro. _Una sienta a la que Tedd no parecía querer ser participe._

**-Es hora de la siesta Tedd.- **informo.

**-No, no teno sueño. -** negó, rotundamente. El hombre pidió paciencia divina. _¿Porque tenía que haber heredado la terquedad multiplicada de sus padres? _

**-Pero necesitas dormir, sino estarás cansado cuando vallamos al parque y... **\- intento razonar.

**-No, papi, ya soy glande**.- se alzó en las puntas de sus pies para parecer más alto. Los labios del adulto se curvaron, a pesar de todo amaba cada ocurrencia de su hijo.

**-Los grandes también dormimos, Tedd**.- no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

**-Tu no duelmes siestas-** lo reto el pequeño y Christian se rindió ante eso. Ya estaba cansado mentalmente para lidiar con la mente activa del pequeño. _¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar al dejarlo sin dormir? Que se durmiera en el parque. Que se volviera molesto por el cansancio o que Ana lo matara por cambiarle la rutina_. Pero, ella no tendría por qué enterarse de ello.

**-Ok, llevamos a tu hermana en la cama y luego jugamos.**

**-SIII!- **Phoebe dio un brinco por el grito y no tardo en arrugar su rostro y comenzar a llorar por haber sido despertada repentinamente. Christian la arrullo por instinto. Meciéndola y silenciando su llanto. Le hizo una señal a Tedd para que no hiciera ruido y este sello sus labios con un cierre invisible haciéndolo reír. Nunca iba a ser aburrida la vida con estos niños rondando.

Una vez Phoebe estuvo en su cuna, arropada y plácidamente dormida Christian le soplo un beso y fue en busca de su hijo que una vez más estaba extrañamente callado. Cerro con cuidado la puerta y se encamino a las escaleras, recogiendo en el camino algunos de los juguetes de Tedd tirados en los escalones. Llego a la sala y no lo vio por ningún lado. Entrecerrando los ojos miro detrás del sofá de cuatro plazas. A Tedd le gustaba jugar a asustar, escondiéndose debajo de las mesas y detrás de las cortinas. La abuela Trevelyan de no ser porque era su bisnieto consentido ya lo hubiera castigado millones de veces por matarla de sustos cada que podía.

**-¿Tedd?-** llamo, depositando los juguetes en la gran caja en medio de la alfombra. Y dando un brinco de muerte cuando unos brazos se enroscaron en sus piernas.

**-Te atape, papi**!- exclamo orgulloso. Riéndose de la cara blanca de Christian. Por más que lo hubiera advertido no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. **–¿Listo para jugar?**

**-Pimedo me pono mis zapatos. - **dijo corriendo al armario donde estaban.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Si estamos dentro de la casa**?- lo siguió Christian curioso.

**-Si no teno mis zapatos no puedo coded dapido-** dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sentándose en el piso para comenzar a calzarse los pequeños converse con velcro.

**-Bueno si, tienes razón.** \- se rió al ver como su cara se coloreaba de rojo por el esfuerzo de no poder calzárselos bien. **–Ven, deja que te ayude**.

**-No, ya soy glande.-** torció el gesto. Comenzando a pensar que había sido una muy mala idea decirle a Tedd que era un niño grande. Después de unos minutos de esperar y ver como su pequeño luchaba con el calzado se rindió, frustrado, pateándolos lejos y dándole la espalda a Christian. Esa acción le trajo un amargo recuerdo de su infancia. Cuando se frustraba por no poder hacer una cosa por si solo y tampoco podía pedir ayuda. Aunque Grace o Carick siempre estuvieron allí y lo rescataban cuando se alejaba al rincón de la casa a llorar en silencio. No le gustaba la idea de que Tedd creciera siendo demasiado autosuficiente. Quería que quemara sus etapas cuando debía como un niño normal, que pedía ayuda cuando la necesitaba y abrazos y besos cuando quería.

Se acercó tomando los zapatos y sentándose junto a Tedd quien solo miraba el piso enojado.

**-A veces, aunque seamos grandes necesitamos ayuda, pequeño. - **dijo poniéndole los zapatos con cuidado –**Papa siempre estará aquí para ayudarte. No dudes nunca en pedirlo si lo necesitas, ¿está bien**? - el niño asintió aun mirándolo con ojitos tristes hasta que su padre le pellizco las mejillas, acercándose a su rostro y juntando sus narices en tanto hacia una cara graciosa haciéndolo reír. **–Creo que ya te atrapé! -** exclamo en plan victorioso. Tedd chillo sacudiéndose de sus brazos y corriendo a carcajada suelta lejos de él.

...

El teléfono sonaba en algún lugar de la sala por encima de la risa estridente y los pasos firmes y rápidos de Tedd Grey. Christian daba gracias a dios que las paredes de la casa estuvieran hechas a pruebas de ruido porque si no hace mucho tiempo una muy molesta Phoebe hubiera sido despertada de su placentera siesta.

Las medias resbalaron en el piso de mármol en la entrada de la sala. Hace mucho los zapatos del hombre de la familia habían sido olvidados en la alfombra ya que se le hacía más fácil resbalarse para alcanzar a Tedd si debía pasar por debajo de la mesa.

Con la respiración acelerada, sudor en su frente y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se deslizo hasta la mesa del comedor para tomar su teléfono. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Elliot. Presionó el botón de remarcado y se tiró en el sofá a descansar. _Dios!_ Si hubiese sabido antes que tener hijos te iba a mantener en forma hace mucho habría ahorrado dinero al no tener que pagarle a un entrenador personal.

**-¿Grey?-** escuchó al otro lado de la linea y rodó los ojos. En ese mismo instante Tedd apareció en la habitación lanzándose encima de él y sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

**-Te toque papi, aoda mi atapas.-** dijo antes de salir disparado y muerto de risa por la sala dejando a su padre buscando la manera de respirar nuevamente.

**-¿Pez gordo, estas bien?- **se escuchó la voz burlona de Elliot al otro lado de la línea**.**

**-Se...- **exhalo –**Y no me copies al teléfono, Lelliott.-** agregó el apodo infantil con dificultad y escuchó a este resoplar. Decirle así era la única manera de verlo enojado. Eso o tocar a alguna de las personas que amaba.

**-¡Hey! no tuve opción de negarme a llevar el mismo apellido que tu, pez gordo.- **Fue su turno de resoplar tras una sonrisa -**Ya te tenía en casa cuando quise protestar-** Rió divertido, ya respirando normalmente. Luego de lo sucedido con Hyde y Mia, su relación tanto con sus padres como con su hermano se había fortalecido muchísimo. Una cosa mas que agregar a la lista de todo lo que le debía a Ana.

**-¿Dónde estás**?

**-Llegando a tu casa**. - anuncio el mayor de los Grey.

**-PAPI!-** llamo Tedd por atención desde la puerta. Sus brazos cruzados en su pequeño pecho. Christian le hizo una señal de que le diera un momento.

**-Bien, Ted está algo ansioso por ver a Ava.- **agrego**.**

**-¿Él está ansioso o tu quieres que alguien lo distraiga porque necesitas un descanso?.**\- Se burló como de costumbre.

**-Solo trae tu trasero aquí, Elliot**.- aprovecho a decir cuando se aseguró de que Tedd no estuviera cerca.

-**Llegando**. - escucho en el aparato y luego la campana de la entrada sonó dentro de la casa. Dejando el teléfono olvidado se levantó a abrir la puerta.

**-Me gusta la eficiencia- **se burló al abrir. Elliot rodo los ojos. Cargaba con una enorme pañalera, un bolso de lo que parecían ser juguetes y una muy despierta Ava en brazos que tenía un chupete amarillo cubriendo su pequeña boca. -**Hola pequeña princesa-** saludo Christian a la niña. Aun le sorprendía el increíble parecido que guardaba con su madre. Era como si hubieran hecho una copia con facciones de Kate en miniatura para crear a Ava. La única diferencia eran sus ojos, tan azul bebé como los de Elliott.

-**Saluda al tío Christian Avs**.- El moreno la animó dándole un pequeño toque con su cabeza en la frente. La niña le sonrió por debajo de su chupete, luego se lo quito de la boca y le sonrió ampliamente a Christian abriéndole los brazos. Este último no dudo en tomarla, alzándola por los aires.

**-TI!-** chillo la pequeña. Sacudiendo sus risos recogidos en dos coletas para nada simétricas.

**-¡Tio Leliot**!- chillo Tedd corriendo desde algún lugar de la casa. Elliot bufo hacia la risa de Christian.

**-TI es mejor que Leliott-** se burló. De no ser porque sostenía a su hija le hubiera pegado en sus partes.

**-¡Tio Leliott!-** volvió a llamar el niño. Llegando a él y aferrándose a su pierna. El adulto dejo todo en la entrada y lo tomo como costal de papas mientras Tedd reventaba en carcajadas.

**-Hola Tedster**.- dijo. Dándole palmadas en el trasero mientras este se removía y reía.

**-No le digas así-** reprendió Christian por lo bajo, pero fue completamente ignorado.

**-¡Tio leliott! ¡Tio leliott! ¡Ya no teno más bibi**!- informo el pequeño con orgullo una vez estuvieron todos en la sala. Ava ya se había adueñado del helicóptero azul de Tedd. Mostrándoselo a Christian quien movía las hélices por ella.

**-¡No puede ser! ¡Ya eres todo un niño grande**! - festejo el moreno de manera sobre actuada. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si no lo pudiera creer lo que hizo reír al pequeño.

**-¿Tagiste buguetes?-** cuestiono ansioso.

**-Sí, Ava trajo algunos juguetes para compartir. ¿Cierto Avs**?- la niña se retiró el chupete una vez más y le sonrió a su padre**. –¿Quieres ensenarle a Tedd tus nuevos legos? -** sacudió la enorme bolsa que hizo un sonido estridente. Ava chillo, olvidándose del helicóptero y corriendo hacia la gran bolsa.

**-Ete!-** señaló la pequeña rubia. Elliot no tardo en desparramar toda la bolsa en la alfombra bajo la mirada incrédula de su hermano. _¡Dios, sería un gran desastre para recoger!_

**-¿H****az escuchado a tu mujer? la mía me olvidó por completo**.?- pregunto mientras jugaban con los niños. Ava se quitó el chupete y se lo entrego a su padre dispuesta a unirse una vez más a Tedd –**Avs, Beso para papa**\- dijo este a la pequeña, quien sin más regreso a darle un baboso beso en la mejilla. Christian rio ante el gesto. Sin duda algunas Ava tenía a Elliot mas allá de lo enamorado. Le encantaba la idea de ser el único hombre en la vida de su hija por un buen tiempo.

**-Pobre Kate, la compadezco. No ha de ser fácil soportarte**. - bromeo el cobrizo, armando un castillo con los enormes legos que Tedd le iba pasando. Elliot bufo, divertido.

**-Ja, diría que se llaman celos hermano. Es comprensible cuando tienes una agenda para tener "**_**sexo"**_** con tu esposa**. - Se encargó de que la palabra _sexo_ solo fuera oída por él y rio por su cara de desaprobación.

**-Tú no sabes nada. Además, habla el que solo la ha dejado embarazada una vez**…- lo ataco de regreso y fue su turno de reír de su cara.

**-No papi-** Tedd le quito el lego azul que estaba a punto de colocar en la cima del castillo para remplazarlo por uno verde que el mismo puso.

-**Eres un sucio que no juega limpio, pez gordo**\- El cobrizo lo ignora poniéndose de pie aprovechando que Tedd está distraído.

**\- ¿Café**?

**-Preferiría una cerveza**\- anuncia **–¡Wow Tedd! Es enorme ese castillo**\- felicita al niño quien sonríe complacido.

**-Enseguida.**

**-Yo también quiedo eveza papi- **anuncia Tedd desinteresadamente. Como si estuviera pidiendo jugo de uva. Christian se congela en el umbral con la sangre drenándosele de la cara. _Cálmate, solo se claro y conciso. _Se dijo a sí mismo.

**-Ted, eso es para los grandes además sabe feo**.- claro, arrugando la cara para enfatizar.

**-Soy glande papi**.- le recordó el pequeño, serio. Ya se estaba cansando de tener que repetir lo mismo. _¿Qué el mismo no le había dicho que era un niño grande? ¿Quién entendía a los grandes_?. Elliot quien era testigo de la situación no tardaba en estallar de la risa.

**-Ja! te salió el tiro por la culata hermanito**.- susurro hacia Christian, ganándose una respuesta gruñida.

-**Cállate Leliott**

**-¡Ceveza papi! quiedo cebeza.-** insistía Tedd. Ya había olvidado por completo los juguetes, era un niño con una misión.

**-Ted ya te dije que eso es para los mayores.**

**-Yo soy mayod- **continuo con la batalla de voluntades.

**-Ya lo escuchaste, mañana te dice que necesita condones porque es mayor. -** En ese instante Christian quería guindar a Elliot de las pelotas por no ayudar en un momento como este. Algún día le pagaría todas sus tonterías.

**-Teodore ya te he**…

**-odones-** fue interrumpido por la vocesita de campana de su sobrina, quien miraba la discusión desde el sillón muy atenta.

**-¡Mierda, Ava no!-** No reacciono hasta que Elliot salto hasta ella como poseso, llegando hasta su hija negando en voz alta y repitiendo mil veces la palabra _"por favor"._

**-Mieda**…- repitió la pequeña demostrando su gran oído. Christian no aguanto por mucho tiempo la risa. Sabía que existía el karma, pero no sabía que fuera así de rápido.

**-Para que aprendas a moderar tu lenguaje**. - dijo por debajo de su risa y de la voz de la pequeña que cada vez pronunciaba con más determinación aquellas palabras.

**-¡Mieda, ondones, ondones! **

**-¡Ava!, bebe mira el oso, repite oso- **Elliot estaba por volverse loco. Kate iba a matarlo. No, peor que eso iba a dejarlo sin sexo o peor aún iba a cortarle sus pelotas y hacérselas comer, o peor aún si es que había algo peor que eso, pensó el moreno. -¡Mira, princesa! Mira el poni, mira.

**-¡Odones!-** gritaba.

**-¡Ceveza papi!-** se unio Tedd al coro lo que lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Ana iba a matarlo si Tedd pronunciaba esa palabra cuando regresara a casa, peor aún lo iba a dejar sin sexo o peor aún si es que había algo peor que ello. Pensó.

**-¿Sabes que Christian? ya no quiero cerveza, recordé que sabe a… pipi de camello- **dijo el moreno, con toda la intención de llamar la atención de Tedd. **-Mejor tráeme algo de jugo**.- le guiño un ojo al cobrizo quien comprendió inmediatamente la indirecta.

**-Claro, hermano. ¿Aun quieres tu cerveza Tedd**?.- Si el niño decía que si se lanzaría del segundo piso.

**-No, no quedo pipi de tamello, papi.**\- arrugo la nariz. Christian festejo en silencio.

**-Bien, jugo para todos. -** y se encamino a la cocina. No sin antes oír el… **-¡Odones!-** de Ava.

**-Ava, cariño. No puedes repetir esas palabras, son malas palabras-** Elliot estaba por perder los nervios **-¡chocolate!. ¿Quieres chocolate?.- **registro como loco sus bolsillos. Podía jurara que había escondido algunos de emergencia por si Ava se aburría demasiado.

**-¡Ate!-** se emocionó la pequeña. Mostrando la hilera de pequeños dientes. Su padre suspiro al cielo.

**-¡Oh dios, bendito seas por inventar el chocolate**!- dijo a los cielos.

**-¡Ate papi**!- demando la rubia, esperando. Había heredado la impaciencia de Kate, eso si.

* * *

Soooooo. merecen reviews este par de locos padres xD


	4. Amor, celos y chocolates

...

Christian seguía atento y con precisión el camino que la mirada de su pequeño hijo tenía como objetivo. Pocas veces lo veía tan concentrado y podía jurar que si le ofrecía un helado en ese instante no lo escucharía. Nicole era el nombre de la persona que tenía completamente embobado a su hijo desde que había aparecido con media docena de perros en el parque. Al parecer era muy amiga de Tedd y siempre jugaba con ella cuando Ana los traia y Al parecer Ana y sus hijos eran muy famosos en el lugar ya que todos se acercaban a saludar a Tedd y a hacerle morisquetas a la pequeña Phoebe, cosa que a él no le pareció para nada cómodo al inicio, pero luego se relajó cuando Tedd se unió a sus compañeritos de juego y lo vio feliz y sonriente, al final de cuentas era lo único que importaba.

**_-¿Quieres lanzarles la pelota, Teddy_****?**\- oyó a la morena de no más de 13 años preguntarle a su pequeño. Vio a su hijo sonrojarse, mirar sus pies y asentir con la cabeza y estuvo a punto de reír. O él estaba volviéndose loco o Tedd ya tenía a la primera dueña de su corazón. _Y morena_, recalco. _igual a su padre_. **_–Esta es de color rojo ¿puedes decir rojo?_ -** inquirió la joven.

**-_Drojo_**\- casi no pudo escuchar su respuesta en susurro.

**_-Muy bien! Bueno, la roja es de Spike. Que es este pequeño Cocker que ves aquí y le encantaría buscar tu pelota._** \- le dijo sonriente, entregándole la pelota que no tardo en salir en dirección contraria. Aun así, Spike no espero órdenes y salió corriendo tras de ella. **_–¡Que buen lanzador eres!_ -** festejo la morena, haciendo que a su hijo se le tornaran coloradas las orejas. Era una cosa tan dulce y tierna. Tendría que agradecerle a aquella chica personalmente el ser tan buena con él, cosa que no hacía a menudo con extraños.

**-¡TI!-** las manitos llenas de arena de Ava rasparon las suyas, trayéndolo de la escena romántica de Tedd. La niña jugaba en la caja de arena frente a el mientras Elliot buscaba algún lugar donde comprar más chocolates, ya que el suministro se le había acabado y cada que Ava lo recordaba no pedía _Ate_ sino _Odones_. Se rio fuerte al recordarlo y tomo a su sobrina en brazos besándole sus despeinados rizos rubios.

**-Tu llegaste a este mundo para vengar al tío Christian de todas las que me hizo tu padre, ¿no es así?** \- la niña sonrió tomándole el rostro, el cual arrugo al instante llenándolo todo de arena. Al ver que no se podía hacer mas solo pudo reírse.

**-¡TI!**

**-¿Ves, Phoe? Cosas como esas son las que debes aprender de Ava-** escucho acercarse a Elliot quien se había llevado a Phoebe consigo y ahora paseaba sentada en sus hombros. La pequeña lo ignoro por completo ya que estaba muy ocupada comiendo un trozo de chocolate. Su rostro todo cubierto la delataba.

**-¡Papi!-** chillo la rubia, luego señalo a su prima en su cabeza **–¡late!**

**-¡Si, Late!**\- secundo su padre.

**-¿Por qué le diste**?- acuso el cobrizo con mirada reprobatoria. Una de las advertencias de Ana restregándose en su frente. _No les des chocolate si quieres llegar vivo a la hora de dormir._ Esto iba a ser un gran lio más tarde.

**-Tu pobre hija se lleva todo a la boca porque le pica su encía, Christian. El pediatra de Ava dice que ayuda con la dentición y les calma las molestias**. - Trato de justificarse de manera razonable, pero al ver que no estaba logrando convencerlo de nada dijo la verdad **-Y en resumidas cuentas es mi sobrina y no le puedo negar nada a esos ojitos.**

**-¿No le diste a Tedd cierto**?

**-Emm…**

**-¡Tio leliot! ¿me das uno pada Nicole?-** llego el pequeño corriendo hasta él con una sonrisa gigante. Sin duda su hijo estaba enamorado.

**-Claro que si campeón- **sin más saco otro tubo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió. El niño sonrió y desapareció de sus vistas en un tris.

**-¡Elliott!- **riño con dientes apretados.

**-No sabía que tus hijos no comían chocolate Christian, son niños**. - se excusó dándose de hombros. _Dios ese hombre moriría de un infarto a los 40 sino se relajaba un poco_. Dejo a Phoebe con cuidado en su coche, quien siguió absorta en su chocolate y le tendió uno a Ava ya abierto. **–Beso a Papi**\- pidió antes de entregárselo y sonrió cuando lo obtuvo. _Si. era un padre enamorado de su hija._

**-Ana me dio estrictas ordenes de "evitar" el chocolate-** explico algo exasperado.

**-Por favor, cuando van a casa de mama y papa es lo único que comen.**

**-Eso no es cierto. Mama es pediatra, no les provocaría lombrices a sus nietos.**

**-Podrá ser muy pediatra, pero estas caritas matan título, pez gordo**. - odiaba su sentido de la lógica y odiaba que lo dijera tan seguro. Tendría una muy larga conversación con su madre después de esto. **–¿Quieres? -** le ofreció un trozo como si nada hubiera pasado ganándose una mala mirada.

Luego de unos minutos más de discusión Elliot opto por la táctica de no prestarle atención y fue cuando su cobrizo hermano dejo el tema atrás. Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo en atiborrar a los niños con dulces, pero una vez cada tanto no hacía daño. Siempre era el mismo discurso cuando encontraba a Mia pasándole caramelos a escondidas a Tedd. Los niños eran niños y de su cuenta corría que los dejara ser, así tuviera que golpearlo de vez en cuando.

**-Creo que mi hijo está enamorado**\- retomo el habla luego de un largo silencio donde solo se escuchaba la risa de Ava que corría frente a ellos y los balbuceos de Phoebe de junto. El moreno no supo a que se refería hasta que vio la escena que protagonizaba Tedd y la joven morena, ambos rodando en el pasto verde y riendo sin parar.

**-Tan chico y casanova**\- comento -**Eso no lo heredo de ti, viene más bien de mis genes.**-no tardo en añadir. Christian chasqueo la lengua. Elliot se tomaba muy en serio el papel del hermano mayor molesto.

**-No sabes lo que dices.**

**-¿Ah no? ¡Te casaste con tu primera novia**!- lo pico, riéndose a carcajada suelta y si no fuera porque estaban en un lugar público le hubiera pegado un buen derechazo en sus bolas.

**-¡Vete a la mie…!**

**-Eh eh eh, te recuerdo que ya tenemos serios problemas con las malas palabras y las grabadoras que son nuestros hijos. -** rodo los ojos y como pudo le enseno su dedo medio sin ningún remordimiento. Elliot lo ignoro.

**-¿Late mi?-** ambos hombres giraron la vista a una vocesita desconocida que provenía de donde se encontraba el coche de Phoebe. La pequeña se encontraba sentada muy derecha y ofreciéndole chocolate a un pequeño rubio quien no tardó en darle una mordida de su mano. Elliot rio por el gesto, Christian por el contrario casi se ahoga con el chocolate. ¡_Había un niño cerca de su nena!_. Peor aún, ¡_comiendo de su mano!_. **–Men, men bugad mi-** decía el pequeño, tomando de la mano a Phoebe que reía toda simpática a su nuevo amiguito. Elliot miro a Christian en estado de shock y visto que no podía actuar decidió intervenir.

**-Hey, pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Messon Louise Smith-** dijo fuerte y claro. Elliot rio_, los niños de hoy_…

**-Placer, Messon. Mira ella es mi sobrina Phoebe y la pequeña que está en la caja de arena es mi hija Ava. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ella**?- lo alentó. El pequeño observo hacia Ava y luego volvió el rostro a Phoebe que había vuelto a comer de su barra de chocolate, pero observaba la conversación muy atenta.

**-¿Phoe?-** pregunto, alzando la mano y tomándola de su pie que sobresalía del coche. Elliot oyó la gruesa respiración de Christian a su lado.

**-Phoebe aún debe aprender a caminar**, **campeón **\- sonrió en disculpas. El pequeño asintió algo triste, el de verdad quería jugar con ella.

**_-Messon, cariño nos vamos. -_** se escuchó una voz a la distancia de la que parecía ser la madre del niño. El pequeño le asintió y como si fuera de lo más normal se acercó a darle un corto beso en la mano de la pequeña.

**-Ayios, Phoe.-** se despidió, y luego salió corriendo hacia su madre. Elliot sacudió el hombro del cobrizo para regresarlo a la realidad que al instante atrajo el coche de la pequeña colocándolo entre sus piernas justo en frente de él.

**-Phoebe Grey, tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente sobre los sujetos de sexo masculino.-** apunto a la pequeña, quien rio si entender nada.

**-Hombre… Es solo un bebe, si eso te ayuda a salir de tu miseria.**

**-Estaba encima de mi hija. Estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. ¡Y la beso**!- apunto como si fuera la peor aberración de la vida. ¡dios! ¿_qué les sucedía a los niños de hoy y su necesidad de estar tan cerca_?

**-Christian, no seas ridículo.** – rodó los ojos Elliot riendo. Su hermano estaba teniendo su primer ataque de celos por su hija y en parte lo entendía ya que en su momento él también lo había tenido, pero ya era algo superado. Ava era una beba demasiado cariñosa, le gustaba abrazar y dar besos a quien le inspirara cariño y amaba eso de su pequeña beba, que estuviera llena de amor para dar.

**-¿Y si hubiera besado a Ava?**

**-Créeme, mi hija lo hubiera besado primero.- **rió -**son bebes.**

**-Bebes, nada. Nadie llegara a besar a mi hija de la nada**.- sentencio **–¿Me escucho jovencita?-** volvió hacia la pequeña, que una vez más rio de su padre **-Nada de besos, ni sujetos de sexo masculino pululando alrededor al menos hasta los… treinta**.

**-Apuesto a que tendrá novio desde la guardería. ¿No es así, Phoe? ¿Quien se va a resistir a esos ojos?-** decía Elliot en voz aguda.

-**!Cállate Elliot! Tengo que buscar un entrenador de artes marciales para bebes, debe aprender a defenderse de niños melosos como ese.**

**-Y quien defiende a las pre-adolescentes de tu hijo meloso?-** pregunto apuntando con la cabeza hacia un lado.

**-Que?**\- Christian lo miro sin entender, siguiendo el camino de su mirada para encontrar a Tedd, su pequeño Theodore Grey compartiendo un beso en la mejilla con su morena. La chica le alboroto el cobrizo cabello y junto con sus perros se alejo, girándose unos pasos después para saludarlo con la mano, sonriente. Y no supo que hacer, por un lado el sentimiento de celos irracionales por Phoebe y por otro el sentimiento de orgullo por su hijo y las chicas, era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarse y claro, porque no admitirlo, eran cosas de hombres.

Cuando Tedd se les unió, lo sentó en sus piernas y en un abrazo apretado le susurro en el oído un **"Bien hecho, campeón"** y un minuto después, regreso al discurso de los contras y negativos del sexo masculino con su hija de ocho meses.

* * *

heeeeeeeeeeyyyy! gracis por los RW, no saben lo lindo que es despertarme con mi bandeja llena de mensajes ^-^ es tan lendo. me dan ganas de escribir todo el dia.

espero les guste y espero tener el proximo pronto. a ver que me inspira estos dias.

DEjeN SUS COMENTARIOS

beijos!


	5. DI PAPA!

...

Elliot Grey miraba con ojos destellantes y llenos de adoración a su pequeña hija quien hacia la imitación de una cara enojada luego de habérselo pedido. Ava estaba en la edad del descubrimiento y de memorizar todo lo que sucedía al su alrededor y él junto con Kate le habían enseñado diversas caras que podía imitar, lo que la hacía muchísimo más adorable. _Bueno, no es que pudiera decir otra cosa_, era su hija y estaba perdidamente loco por ella.

**-Ahora, ¡sorpresa!-** dijo el rubio, alzando las manos en el aire lo cual la niña inmediatamente imito, abriendo mucho aquellos ojos azul bebe y su boquita en clara sorpresa. Luego de ello, se rió de sí misma haciendo reír a Christian también, que estaba más que entretenido con el acto de su sobrina y hermano. Tedd jugaba en la caja de arena con otro niño, estaba completamente perdido en el juego ajeno a todo a su alrededor y él tenía a Phoebe de pie entre sus piernas. Le encantaba la idea de que ya tuviera la suficiente fuerza en sus piernitas para sostenerse, aunque eso también significara que su bebe estaba creciendo. **–Ahora ¡Diva!- **pidió el mayor de los Grey haciendo que la pequeña colocara un dedo bajo su barbilla y moviera la cabeza de lado a lado como toda una diva. Christian estallo en una carcajada sonora al ver aquel gesto, era la cosa más adorable y divertida de ver. **–Ahora ¡Eres adorable**!- La bebe coloco sus manitas juntas bajo su cara, inclinándola hacia un lado a la vez que ponía la cara más adorable que pudieran imaginar. Christian negó con la cabeza y miro a su hermano babeando por su hija, ella sin dudas iba a ser lo que lo mataría cuando tuviera edad. Pero no podía decir mucho ya que él también era padre de una niña_, dios_, solo de recordar el beso que aquel pequeño le había robado y de imaginarse unos años después en la misma situación lo hacían sentir como las canas comenzaban a salirle. Entendías lo que era ser hombre cuando tenías una pequeña mujer a tu cuidado.

Recordó lo celoso que era con Mia cuando pequeña, lo mucho que la sobre protegía y cuidaba de que nada le sucediera. Recordaba aun los besos babosos que ella le daba cuando corría a su encuentro al oírla llorar y los abrazos cuando llegaba de la escuela. Era la única persona que podía tocarlo libremente porque él sabía que ella jamás lo dañaría y que lo hacía con la más grande pureza del mundo. Quería que Tedd fuera así con Phoebe, que crecieran como mejores amigos más que como hermanos y de él dependía que así fuera.

-¿**Quién soy yo, Avs**?- cuestiono Elliot.

**-¡Papa!-** contesto la pequeña rubia señalándolo, y riendo. Corriendo hacia él y trepando en su regazo haciéndolo caer hacia atrás en el pasto verde. Christian se reía de la imagen hasta que presto atención a la suave voz que venía de la personita que estaba aferrada a su pierna.

**-Pa-Pa-** escucho y no supo si había sido imaginación suya o qué, pero se quedó unos segundos pasmado, esperando oír de nuevo aquellas dos palabras unidas. **–Pa-pa**\- Phoebe repetía aquellas dos palabras separadas en silabas mientras daba toques con su mano libre al banco donde se encontraba sentado su padre. Ella solo estaba repitiendo lo que había oído de los labios de su prima, un sonido común para ella, que oía siempre de la boca de su hermano y que ahora estaba probando, el mismo sonido que hacia su mano al chocar con la madera del banco. –**Pa-pa.-** No era su imaginación, se dio cuenta Christian luego de acercarse con cuidado para oír mejor. Phoebe había dicho su primera palabra, sin contar los balbuceos constantes de los bebes.

**-¿Qué dijiste Phoebe?-** susurro. Por supuesto Phoebe no dijo nada, solo continuó ahí golpeando la madera con una sonrisa inocente en su carita. El hombre sin poder contenerse la tomo en brazos, sentándola en su rodilla haciendo a la pequeña quejarse por haberla quitado de su posición, a ella le gustaba estar de pie. -**¿La oíste, Elliot?**

**-Si, creo que dijo que el tio Elliot es mas guapo que si papa-** molesto el rubio pero su hermano no le estaba prestando atención a su respuesta, estaba concentrado en la carita de su hija quien le sonreía cuando lo vio muy cerca de su rostro.

-**Phoebe, ¿puedes decir papa? Di Pa-pa-** pidió el cobrizo, con la esperanza de oírla decirlo de nuevo. Aun en estado de Shock. Definitivamente este sería un día que jamás olvidaría.

**-Pa-pa**\- repitió, removiéndose en su regazo. Quería estar otra vez de pie en la grama –**Pa-pa-** dijo nuevamente, sin saber que significaba en si aquella palabra, solo quería que la colocara en el suelo.

Christian la abrazo y rió triunfante ante la primera palabra de su hija. Había sido papá, había sido nada más y nada menos que para él _¡Quién lo iba a decir!_ La primera palabra de Tedd obviamente había sido para Ana y él al inicio no sabía lo increíble que se sentía que tu hijo guardara su primera palabra para ti, pero ahora lo sabía, ahora sabía lo que era sentir ese nudo en la garganta.

Con una sonrisa imborrable la dejo nuevamente de pie, donde la niña chilló esta vez más fluida la palabra de cuatro letras, soltando una risita adorable. Era completamente inexplicable lo que sentía en su pecho. Era como si una vez más algo le estuviera acariciando su alma a la que hace mucho tiempo había tachado como obscura.

Por alguna razón, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su pequeña mientras se le inflaba el pecho cada que probaba la palabra salir de su boquita una y otra vez.

Imágenes de su hija creciendo y convirtiéndose en adulta pasaron por su mente. Pudo ver su pelo castaño alargarse, su cuerpo estirarse. Pudo verla riéndose de la vida y llorando por la salida de un grano en su rostro, yendo a la escuela y convirtiéndose en la chica más inteligente, en la más valiente igual que su madre. Convertirse en la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto alguna vez, al igual que su Ana. Pudo verla yendo a la universidad y conocer chicos, y un espasmo mental le entumeció el cuerpo una vez más. _¡Nadie jamás iba a tocar a su niña! ¡LOS MATARÍA A TODOS!_

Su hija lo miró, como si estuviese interesada y luego intentó dar un paso hacia donde se encontraban Ava y Elliot pero cayó sobre su trasero. Christian la tomo, colocándola una vez más sobre su regazo, mirándola como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, lo que la hizo reír mientras alcanzaba su rostro. Se dejó dar manotazos por ella mientras hacía sonidos graciosos como si intentara decirle algo, pero sin poder_. ¿Quizá de esa manera, propia de un bebé, ella intentaba decirle que lo quería?_ Fuera aquello lo que quería decir o no el decidió tomarlo de aquella manera. Su hija lo amaba y era como si algo hubiese descansado en su interior, cuando siempre tuvo el pensamiento de que nunca debió ser amado. Debía meterse eso en su grueso cráneo como decía Ana a veces.

**-¡Papa!-** repitió la pequeña, dándole otro manotazo en su mejilla. El rio, besándole la coronilla.

**-Sí, cielo. ¡Soy papa!** \- le susurro, abrazándola, dejando descansar algo en su interior y quedándose con el pensamiento de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

* * *

siiiiiii! lo se fue corto pero es que ando casi sin ideas y despues se me vencio el contrato de mi word en mi pc. ODIOOO EL WINDOWS 8 diooooos! a ver cuando puedo comprar la verson completa. espero les haya gustado este dulce capitulo =D

GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS Y RW LOS QUE ME DEJAN :D A LOS Q NO ANIMENSE, NADA ME GUSTARIA MAS QUE SABER QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO O LO QUE NO, SUGERENCIAS O LO QUE DESEEN1 NOS VEMOS PRONTO

SEE YOOOU ;D


	6. Condones,Cerveza PAPA!

….

**-Theodore Raymond Grey Steel, te quiero sentado en esta silla o sino tendremos una muy seria conversación, jovencito.-** habló Christian Grey con voz firme señalando el asiento y mirando por donde su hijo se había perdido. A su lado, Elliot Grey intentaba calmar el llanto incesante de la pequeña Ava quien, debido a su claro tono de piel, ya se estaba tornando del mismo color que el jugo de fresa que ahora manchaba su bonito vestido blanco y que Ted había derramado con toda intención, porque ella había tomado una de las galletas de animalitos de su plato.

Hacía poco más de dos horas que habían regresado del parque y era como si los niños tuvieran la batería más recargada que nunca. A Christian nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que era debido a todo el azúcar ingerido y de vez en cuando le tiraba miradas asesinas a Elliot ya que era toda su culpa.

Ava corría por la casa detrás de Ted y Phoebe gateaba tras ellos mientras sus padres hacían desastre en la cocina intentando prepararles el almuerzo, que si bien no era tan complicado como una comida gourmet, los pequeños comensales eran bastante difíciles de convencer.

Kate estaba pasando por una fase de madre fitness o mejor dicho, vegetariana, lo que por lo tanto significaba que Ava no estaba comiendo carne, lo que dejaba al pobre Elliot en la diatriba de intentar que comiera un intento de pasta con alguna salsa pobre que había logrado hacer con tomates. Sus dotes en la cocina al final del día se redujeron a nulos cuando su hija rechazo y tiro todo al piso por primera vez.

Christian en cambio tenía una mano sosteniendo una pequeña cuchara con la papilla de Phoebe y la otra de pasta con vegetales y pollo que había dejado Ana en el refrigerador para Tedd, pero éste al parecer estaba mas interesado en beberse todo el jugo que en terminar la comida.

_-Ted, por favor. Debes comer. - rogo Christian ya algo cansado de que el pequeñín girase el rostro al tenedor._

_-Quiedo salsicha.- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Odiaba la pastina que no fuera en forma de animales. Su mami lo sabía ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho a su papi?_

_-No tenemos salchichas en casa.- gruño por lo bajo. Ted adopto aquella mirada acusadora muy al estilo Grace Trevelyan._

_-Entonces mi bibi.- pidió esperanzado y su padre rodo los ojos._

_-Ted, ya hablamos de ello. ¿Quieres volver a ser un bebe?- el niño se quedó unos segundos en silencio, como sopesando la pregunta y la respuesta no era esperada por ninguno de los hermanos Grey._

_-Si,podque ya jugué en el desbalin_.- _contestó el niño como si nada, dejando a su padre atónito. Y a Elliot muerto de risa, susurrando un "Touch" por lo bajo. Definitivamente el niño tenía una mente ágil. _

El problema mayor se presentó a la hora de la merienda cuando las galletas de animales se volvieron el premio mayor y el motivo de las lágrimas de ambos niños. Ava porque habían arruinado su vestido y Ted por haber sido regañado. Eran las consecuencias de mucha azúcar y nada de sueño.

**-Ted, regresa a disculparte con tu prima.-** pidió el cobrizo al ver que su hijo no regresaba. Podía ver su sombra de pie en el corredor.

**-No.-** riñó obstinado. Elliot le hizo una señal para que no le diera importancia, al final el chupete había calmado a la pequeña rubia mientras su padre la desvestía para ponerle algo limpio. Aun asi, Christian no dejo el tema pasar. Ted se había comportado mal y eso merecía un castigo. El hecho de que estuviera en la edad no significaba que pudiera hacer y deshacer a su antojo sin que se le pusiera un límite.

Sin decir palabra, llego donde su hijo estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y se hinco. Al verlo, Ted se giró dándole la espalda. Estaba enojado, muy enojado con su prima. Ella le había quitado la galleta en forma de león que estaba guardando para comerse de ultima porque aquel era su animal favorito.

**-Ted, debes darle una disculpa a Ava.- **repitió su padre. El niño había heredado el gen de la terquedad multiplicada de sus padres y era difícil convencerlo de lo contrario.

**-No.-** sentencio, alejándose de él hasta las escaleras donde se sentó en uno de los escalones con la vista hacia la pared. Christian se puso de pie despacio, dejando soltar una larga exhalación.

**-Entonces te quedaras allí hasta que no te disculpes por ser grosero con Ava**.- le dijo desde su posición, dándole una última mirada y atravesando el pasillo hacia la cocina. Le dolió en el alma oír el llanto que inicio minutos después pero era por su bien. No siempre podía ser el padre consentidor y permisivo.

**-Tu limpias, yo me encargo de las nenas.- **sentenció el rubio. Tomando a ambas niñas en sus brazos como si fueran dos costales y saliendo del lugar, dejando al cobrizo con un desastre de Puré, pasta, jugo y migajas de galletas esparcidas en diferentes puntos de la cocina. En ese mismo instante se maldijo por haberle dado el día libre a la Sra. Jones.

Luego de terminar y de reírse solo, al recordado las muchas veces que su madre lo había hecho limpiar desastres de las guerras de comida cuando Elliot y él estaban en la edad de las peleas constantes, escucho sollozos débiles provenir de la entrada. Habían pasado poco más de diez minutos desde que Ted estaba sentado en la escalera y no se había acercado, lo que significaba que aún estaba terco en la idea de disculparse con su prima. Aun así, llevado por el sentimiento de culpa de escucharlo llorar por estar solo mientras escuchaba las risas de los demás desde la sala, se encamino a su encuentro para levantarle el auto-castigo. Era demasiado para él oír llorar a uno de sus tesoros más preciados.

Ted se encontraba de pie en el último escalón, con la cara gacha mientras se restregaba los ojitos con las manos. Su llanto eran sollozos débiles y desgarradores para el alma de su padre que mentalmente se golpeó por dejar que un tonto castigo llegara tan lejos. _¿Qué clase de padre desalmado deja a su bebe llorar por no pedir disculpas? _Los libros de paternidad no sabían nada del tema a menos que el objetivo principal fuera hacerte sentir como una mierda.

**-Ted**\- le susurro, hincándose para tomarlo en brazos, sentarlo en su regazo y consolarlo. Al hacerlo se percató de que su pantalón de jean estaba húmedo **–¿Pero qué…?**

**-Lo siento**\- dijo bajito el pequeño . Soltando un par de sollozos más cuando Christian levanto su carita para limpiarle las lágrimas. Aquellos ojos azules anegados y dulces le enternecieron el corazón como el primer día.

**-¿Por qué no me avisaste que querías usar el baño?-** pregunto en tono cariñoso, limpiando el camino acuoso de las mejillas de su hijo quien emitió un sollozo más.

-**Estabas enogado tonmigo.-** contesto, bajando la mirada hacia su pantalón mojado. Se sentía avergonzado y triste por haber mojado su ropa. Hacía mucho que no mojaba ni su ropa ni su cama y su mami estaba muy contenta por ello y lo premiaba con muchos besos y ahora ella estaría triste y enojada, igual que su papi.

-**No estoy enojado contigo, campeón. Pero no estuvo bien lo que hiciste.**

-**Lo siento.-** repitió con un puchero a lo que Christian aprovecho para jugar con el labio del niño que sobresalía y su dedo índice haciendo un sonido gracioso con su boca hasta que el pequeño sonrió por ello.

**-Está bien. ****¿****Te parece si vamos a cambiarte y luego nos reunimos con el tío y las chicas a jugar?.-** propuso. El niño asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza limpiándose con el dorso de la mano su carita antes de añadir muy convencido.

**-Y le pedide disulpas a Ava, papi.-** Christian sonrió. Poniéndose de pie con él en brazos y subiendo los escalones lentamente.

-**Ese es mi campeón.-** felicito.

**-¿Y podemos bugad a los pidatas, papi?-** continuaba hablando entusiasmado.

**-Cierto que sí**.

...

Los hombres giraron la cabeza hacia las voces y el sonido de la puerta principal.

Las risas de Ana y Kate llegaron directamente por el pasillo llamando la atención de los pequeños quienes no tardaron en sustituir sus caras de traviesos por unas hermosas y amplias sonrisas.

Phoebe los miraba con chupete en boca desde el castillo de colchones que le habían fabricado. Según Ted era el refugio de la princesa que querían raptar los malvados piratas de su tío y padre.

_**-¿Hola?-**_ la voz amortiguada de la mujer rubia resonó en la mansión, haciendo que la pequeña Ava se levantara de donde estaba sentada y fuera la primera en correr a su encuentro gritando enérgicamente.

_**-¡Mamii!-**_ oyeron los hombres mientras se miraban el uno al otro, aun enredados de pies y manos en las pequeñas sillas. Ted siguió a su prima y lo único que a continuación se escuchaba desde el pasillo eran muchos besos chillones y risas contagiosas.

_**-¡Hola mi cielo!-**_ se unió la voz de Ana, efusiva y feliz.

**¿Qué hacen aquí?-** cuestiono el rubio a su hermano por lo bajo, tratando sin éxito de salir del lío de cuerdas de saltar que Ted le había enredado en el cuerpo. Christian respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, la última vez que había hablado con su mujer había sido antes de ir al parque y si se ponía a pensar, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su celular desde hacía muchas horas.

_**-¿Y dónde está papa?-**_ demando la morena, curiosa. La voz de un hombre pareció oírse a lo lejos y los hermanos Grey agudizaron el oído, alertas _–__**Si, Sawyer súbela a mi habitación**__._\- contesto Ana. _**–¿Y bien**__?_

_**-Papi y tío Leliot están Atados a la proa, mami**__\- _contesto Ted. Se oyó a Kate soltar una risa bufada.

_**-¿Qué proa?-**_ cuestiono con lo que los hombres percibían una sonrisa en los labios.

_**-Papi, tian, baco, mami**_\- le contesto Ava, como si fuera algo muy obvio, causando la risa de las mujeres Grey.

Luego de escucharse muchos besos más y risas comenzaron a resonar los tacones por el piso de mármol, cada vez más cerca del salón donde los hermanos Grey estaban atrapados. Era ridículo que no se pudieran liberar de los nudos y enredos de un niño de tres años. Debía hablar con su padre y decirle que olvidara las clases de nudos cuando se llevara a Ted a pescar, penso Christian.

**-¡Hey!-** dijo la morena al llegar al umbral y ver a su querido esposo atado de espaldas a su rubio hermano. Rió ante la escena y le susurro un "_Bien hecho_" al oído a Ted en sus brazos. Aunque también otros pensamientos que decidió guardarse fueran los que en realidad quería expresar. _Su marido, atado y a su merced_. Sacudió la cabeza, aun la altura de dos vuelos en el mismo dia la estaban afectando.

**-¿Qué hacen aquí**?- demando el rubio, logrando desenlazar las cuerdas que pasaban su cuello, pierna y espalda.

-**No queríamos castigar demasiado a nuestros bebes**.- respondió Kate meciendo a una consentida Ava en sus brazos, quien jugaba con un mechón rubio de su madre haciéndose cosquillas en la cara.

-¿**Nosotros o ellos**?- cuestiono Elliot, soltando una maldición por lo bajo cuando Christian tiró de la cuerda que los unía raspándole la piel del cuello.

-**Me refiero a nuestros pequeños bebes**.- corrigió, riendo.-**Era una tortura tener que ser acostados por sus papas.**\- Añadió luego. Los hermanos bufaron al unísono.

**_-¿Tortura? ¿no sería al revés?_-** pregunto Christian solo para Elliot. Este lo ignoro, con los ojos fijos en su mujer. Entre sus miradas bailaba un aire de amenaza de tomar cartas en el asunto y venganza más adelante.

**-De seguro no fue nada fácil para nuestros pequeños soportarlos todo e dia. **

**-Graciosa nena-** añadió sarcásticamente..

**-Mami**\- llamo Ava, girando el rostro de la rubia para que la mirase. Kate sonrió a su hija, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Era la primera vez que estaba tanto tiempo lejos de ella y sentirla en sus brazos era la mejor sensación.

-**Sí, cielo ¿Qué hiciste hoy con papa**?- pregunto cariñosa, Ava se había distraído una vez más con un mecho de su cabello así que Ted decidió ponerlas al tanto. Christian lo vio venir pero mientras su boca formulaba la palabra **"NO"** ya su hijo estaba soltado la sopa.

**-Yo tomne cebeza, Mami**\- anuncio el niño inocente, como si estuviera diciendo que había conquistado un nuevo continente.

Ana lo miro confundida al inicio, sopesando y analizando las palabras del escaso vocabulario de su hijo. Lo que había escuchado no podría ser verdad o por lo menos no quería creer que fuese verdad.

**-¡¿Qué?!-** Con los ojos abiertos de par a par y la expresión de una madre enojada pero aparentemente calma, busco a su marido con la mirada, quien, junto con su rubio hermano se habían liberado del lío de cuerdas y en ese mismo instante estaban huyendo a paso lento y silencioso por el pasillo.

**-Y Ava los tondones-** agrego Ted señalando a su prima, quien al oír la palabra mencionada volvió la atención a su madre.

**-¡Todones!-** repitió, riendo **-¡Tondones! ¡Tondones**!- no era necesario explicar la cara de incredulidad y de terror de su madre.

**-¡Christian Alexander Trevelyan Grey!-** llamo la morena tratando en lo más posible de sonar serena. Los niños no mentían, mucho menos Ted que era el ser más honesto del mundo pero a ella no le cabía en la cabeza lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

**-¡Elliot Federico Trevelyan Grey!-** se unió la rubia con tono histérico.

**-_Creo que estuvieron hablando con nuestra madre._-** Añadió Elliot en un susurro, ganándose un codazo de parte de su hermano. _Si solo supiera mantener su maldita boca cerrada esto no estaría pasando._

Ambas mujeres dejaron a los niños en sus pies quienes ahora miraban intercaladamente a sus progenitores. Sus madres con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho mientras que sus padres se habían quedado congelados a mitad de camino de su huida.

**-¿Tienen algo que decirnos?-** inquirió Kate. Sus manos posándose en puños a cada lado de sus caderas y su pie dando toques en el piso de manera frenética. Ella iba a matar a su marido, de eso estaba segura.

**-Christian-** menciono Ana, aun sin perder la calma, aunque en el fondo estuviera pensando en mil maneras de torturas.

–**¡Elliot!-** llamo la rubia nuevamente al ver que no contestaban. Ambos hombres se encogieron ante la firmeza del llamado y se giraron al mismo tiempo. Sus caras eran la culpa personificada.

**-¿Que te amo?-** Susurro el rubio encogido de hombros. _¿Qué más podía decir_?

**-Elliot…- **advirtió.

**-Que ya nos íbamos- **señalo la salida, con una sonrisa de disculpas**. **Nadie, ni siquiera él podría lidiar con la inquisición Kavanagh mas adelante. Era hombre muerto por haber pervertido a su hija de un año.

**-¿Christian?- **Llamo Ana en tono de advertencia cuando este se disponía a dar un paso fuera de la sala. Tanto, él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo sucedido. Su carácter dominante y frentero quedando al olvido cuando los ojos amenazantes de una morena le taladraban el cuello.

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?- ** cuestiono, alzando una ceja perfectamente depilada. El cobrizo maldijo por lo bajo y se aseguró de que solo su hermano mayor escuchara la amenaza prometida por haberlo metido en ese lío. Si salían vivos de las manos de las mujeres Grey le cortaría las bolas.

**-¿Qué te amo?- **Opto por seguir la táctica de Elliot. Al final tenia parte de la culpa. Después de tantos años de convivencia aún no había aprendido que a Elliot hay que amordazarlo o en el mejor de los casos sedarlo para que no dijera tonterías.

**-Christian…**

**-Que ya nos íbamos**\- Señalo la salida. Elliot se acercó a susurrarle.

**-**_**Roba líneas**_**.**

**-**_**Callate**_**.- **gruño, lo que desato una lluvia de ataques y de quejas entre ambos hermanos.

_**-¿Por qué me voy a callar? Eres un…**_

_**-Por tu culpa los niños están repitiendo esas cosas.**_

_** -¿Mi culpa? Yo…**_

**-¡Pa-pa!- **se escuchó aquella palabra proveniente de una vocecita dulce desde la montaña de cojines. Las caras de ambas mujeres pasaron del enojo a la confusión y luego a la sorpresa cuando se repitió varias veces. Unos minutos después una rápida y ágil Phoebe salía de su castillo gateando y sonriendo. Se sentó sobre su trasero para estudiar a los presentes del lugar que la miraban. Al reconocer a su mami, alzo las manitos, abriendo y cerrando los puños. Era su manera de llamarla.

**-¿Qué dijiste, mi cielo?- **hablo Ana, llegando frente a ella y tomándola en brazos. -¿**Dijiste papa**?- demando, ilusionada. La nena le sonrió, mostrando aquellos pequeños dientes nuevos en sus encías desnudas.

**-Pa-pa**\- repitió, golpeando el escote de su madre **–¡Pa-pa!-** Ana la abrazo sonriente. Unas cuantas lágrimas empezando a nacer en aquel azul cielo. Con la mirada busco a Christian quien sonreía de igual manera, él lo sabía.

**-¡Sorpresa!-** grito Elliot, aprovechando la oportunidad y rogando que las mujeres se olvidaran de lo sucedido. Kate lo miro con una sonrisa fingida, acercándose. Era imposible resistirse a los encantos de una sonrisa de hoyuelos se dijo Elliot pero no fue hasta que su mujer lo tomo de una oreja, tirándolo fuera del salón que se dio cuenta que para nada había funcionado.

-**Tú y yo aún tenemos un asunto que arreglar**\- dijo. Y sin más lo arrastro fuera del lugar.

Ana miraba encandilada a su hija quien parecia haberla estado esperando para sucumbir al sueño ya que de a poco iba cerrando sus ojitos.

Había dicho su primera palabra cuando ella no estaba presente y eso le traía algo de nostalgia pero la llenaba de júbilo el saber que Christian había experimentado el sentimiento cálido y de amor que traía consigo el que tu bebe guardara su primera palabra para ti.

Christian se acercó a sus mujeres, abrazando a Ana por los hombres y besando la frente de una ya dormida Phoebe. Ted y Ava jugaban a sus pies con los cojines.

**-¿Qué se siente?-** demando la morena mirándolo con ojos brillantes. El sonrió.

**-Es maravilloso.-** dijo mirando a su hija.

-**También será maravillosa la abstinencia que le espera, sr. Grey.-**_ Touch_. arrugo su rostro como si alguien le hubiese golpeado el estomago mientras en el piso de arriba Elliot gritaba un **NO!** que estaba seguro habría oído todo el país. La venganza sería muy dulce.

* * *

SI, es el mismo captulo pasado solo que con algunas revisiones de ortografia y parafraseo. No se porque se me corrigieron muchas cosas al pasarlo del word al FF y no lo habia leido antes de subirlo (cosa que debo hacer de ahora en adelante)

Gracias por los RV. hay mil personas que marcan como favoritos la historia pero que no dejan sus comentarios =( me gustaria saber su opinion mas alla de un LIKE (que es como yo veo los Favs y los alertas)

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y GRACIAS MIL POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y ALERTAS!

BESOSSSSSSS


	7. Venganza (18)

ANA POV

.

.

...

Me giro frustrada en mi espalda dando un largo suspiro. La luz del reloj del buro se burla de mí mientras me es imposible conciliar el sueño. _Dios_, una de las cosas que más odio de viajar es el remanente en el cuerpo de la descompensación horaria. Es ridículo el tamaño de mi JetLag si tomamos en cuenta que solo son tres horas de diferencia entre Washington y New York y que el viaje ha sido de solo un día.

Parpadeo en la obscuridad, tratando de acompasar mi ritmo respiratorio con el de mi agotado y también frustrado marido a mi lado. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me voy a dormir sin hablarle. Solo había sucedido en contadas veces, como cuando discutimos por mi regreso al trabajo después de haber tenido a Ted y la frustrante pelea por la llegada de Phoebe a través de parto natural pero esto sobrepasaba todas las anteriores. Estaba, no, estoy hecha una furia con él y Elliot por haberle enseñado a Teddy la palabra condón. Aun me hierve la sangre al recordar la vocecita de mi pequeño pronunciarla cada dos palabras que decía. _"Mami, quiedo mi bibi y los tondones" "Mami, Phoe puede usad tondones?" "Quiedo tondones de colodes"_ me era imposible evitar la imagen de mi hijo de solo tres años con cajas de condones a colores ¡_Por el amor de dios_! No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarlos al cuidado de los hermanos Grey cuando juntos son un desastre andante. Es en parte nuestra culpa el que ahora tengamos a una niña de año y medio con la boca sucia de un camionero y a uno de tres que dice beber cerveza en vez de jugo de uva y que quiere usar condones. Me llevó una larga hora hacerle entender que los condones eran una cosa muy mala para los niños y que no los usaría nunca. Gail estaba presente mientras le daba la conferencia y dijo un "_Estoy segura que cuando cumpla los 15 estarás feliz de que los use_" con una mirada divertida hacia él que nos hizo reír tanto a mi como a Taylor.

Escucho a Christian roncar ligeramente y me giro para verlo dormir. Solo ronca cuando está verdaderamente cansado. Hemos estado despiertos desde las 4.30 am porque debía tomar mi vuelo y los niños no conciliaron el sueño hasta poco más de media noche por culpa de todo el azúcar en su sistema así que estaba más que destruido. De no ser porque estoy tan enojada con él lo despertaría solo para que alejara el estrés del viaje de mi cuerpo con buen sexo y así poder dormir tranquila pero descarto la idea, no puedo dar mi brazo a torcer ante el castigo de las _"Bolas azules_" como lo llamó Kate, aunque esto afecte profundamente mi lívido. La pobre estaba tan enojada con Elliot por haber manchado la mente pura de la pequeña Ava que podría jurar que tiene sus bolas colgadas en un cuadro en la sala de estar.

Decido ir por un poco de té sin teína o alguna camomila. Mañana tenemos una pequeña reunión en casa para festejar el cumpleaños número 55 de Carick y soy la anfitriona así que necesito estar lucida. Christian ha ofrecido nuestra casa y estuve más que de acuerdo. Tenemos esta enorme mansión en la cual aún me cuesta encontrar las puertas correctas y que más que aprovecharla al máximo y hacer que los demás también las disfruten. Tendremos barbacoa, juegos y estaremos todos juntos, incluyendo a los abuelos Trevelyan y a mi padre así que será divertido.

**-Señora.-** doy un respingo al ver a Luke de pie en la entrada de la cocina mientras estoy de puntillas alcanzando una taza para té en el estante. Rápidamente hago malabares con ella antes de que caiga al suelo y despierte a todo el mundo. **-¿Se encuentra bien**?- está susurrándome, como si en realidad no quisiera ser oído. Me recupero del susto, dándole una mirada algo reprobatoria. Aun no me acostumbro a tener siempre alguien detrás o deambular por mi casa sin ser vista.

**-Luke, me asustaste**.- parece recuperarse al oírme, retomando su postura recta y viéndose culpable.

**-No fue mi intención, creí que caminabas dormida.- **se encoge en disculpa rascándose la nuca** -Te vi por la cámara de seguridad**.- le hago un gesto con la mano de que no tiene importancia y continuo con la tarea que estaba por hacer.

**-Solo vine por un poco de té, no puedo dormir**\- Él se queda de pie allí esperando que me mueva y valla a la cama y así pueda regresar a lo que sea que estaba haciendo pero me gusta la compañía en la madrugada cuando no puedo conciliar el sueño **-¿Quieres un poco**?- ofrezco. Inmediatamente niega con la cabeza y yo le hago un mohín pero no insisto. Ha accedido después de mil discusiones a tratarme del tú cuando no está Christian para oír porque me hace sentir vieja y tenemos la misma edad pero beberse un té con la esposa del jefe es sobrepasar los límites.

-**JetLag.**\- dice al final, balanceándose en la punta de sus pies y ocultando un enorme bostezo. Siempre se lo he dicho a Christian, estos hombres no duermen lo suficiente para rendir todo lo que lo hacen pero él solo me responde que les paga una pequeña fortuna por su trabajo y que no los ve quejándose de su remuneración anual.

Sé que él estará rondándome hasta que no regrese a la cama pero quiero quedarme un poco aquí, quizás leer un libro hasta que Morfeo se digne a hacer acto de presencia.

**-Ve a descansar, Luke. Solo estaré un poco en la biblioteca**.- veo claramente que una protesta está por salir de su boca y lo detengo en seco. -**Es una orden**.-él me mira mucho tiempo con ojos entrecerrados mientras yo vierto el agua caliente en mi taza pero se rinde eventualmente, más cansado que yo por nuestro largo día.

-**Descansa, Ana**.- pronuncia y no he terminado de parpadear cuando ya ha desaparecido. Tomo mi taza y deambulo por la sala, recogiendo algunos de los peluches y juguetes de Ted esparcidos en la alfombra y consigo uno de los enormes lazos que Kate disfruta ponerle a Ava. Hago una foto con mi teléfono y se la envió con la leyenda de que no mate a Elliot por haber perdido otro de los moños de mi sobrina. Sin sorpresa veo que está en línea e inmediatamente sé que somos dos sonámbulas en esta larga noche de abril.

_"¿Compañía para un té de madrugada?" A – _tecleo. Su respuesta es inmediata.

_"Seguro. Leche caliente y miel de este lado" K –_ sin pensarlo dos veces voy a la aplicación de Facetime y contesta al segundo timbre mientras yo me encierro en la oficina de Christian para hablar sin ser oída.

**-¿Es sangre lo que veo en tu pijama?**\- hago una cara de horror mientras le tomo el pelo. Kate es la única mujer en el planeta que se vería igual de hermosa aun estando en pijama y con cara de no haber dormido en 24 horas. Ella se ríe de mi mal chiste mientras le da un sorbo a su vaso de leche caliente.

**_-¿Crees que Grace alguna vez me perdone si le corto las bolas a su hijo_**?- me rio mientras me acomodo en el enorme escritorio de roble y busco una angulación para apoyar el móvil sin perder la imagen.

**-Lo entenderá. **

**_-Dios Ana estoy tan enojada con él.-_ **gruñe** -_Mi pobre ángel tendrá su mente manchada por culpa de la sucia boca de su cerdo padre.- _**aun esta histérica y no es para menos.

**-Tendrías que haber oído a Ted toda la noche hablando de condones**.- recuento –**Mi hijo será el vocero de la prevención sexual en el jardín de niños**.- a pesar del enojo, reímos de lo sucedido. Esto seguramente será el tema de centro mesa mañana en la fiesta. **– ¿Te persuadió con sexo**?

**_-¿Bromeas? En este momento está durmiendo en la habitación de invitados. Y por más que sea adorable cuando duerme y caliente como el infierno mi plan de las "bolas azules" va en serio_**.- apunta_ -**Lo hare retorcerse hasta que se disculpe de rodillas**.- _Kate es implacable y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es igual o peor que Christian al respecto. **_–Y si tú no haces lo mismo con el sr. Sexexperto te apodaré la sumisa toda tu vida_**.

-¡**Katherine** **Agnes Kavanagh**!- estoy tapando mi boca ante mi tono de voz demasiado alto. Ella es una completa perra por amenazarme de ese modo ya que ella sabe y conoce nuestro pasado. Se encoje de hombros con un aire de superioridad y diversión en su rostro fresco mientras yo la miro con ojos entrecerrados. Sé, porque la conozco bien que jamás haría una cosa tal ni jugaría con una cosa tan seria pero es un anzuelo que estoy dispuesta a morder para tener una excusa y tomar algo de venganza contra cincuenta. –**Tú ganas**.- me hago la rendida. La escucho por unos minutos mientras me explica el plan "_bolas azules_" y hablamos sobre la conferencia de la que fuimos testigo ese día. Se trataba de una conferencia de tecnologías y crecimiento del internationalnetwork. Kate no ha parado de llamarme la nueva Christian para molestarme ya que ha crecido de manera desenfrenada mi entusiasmo por el mundo de las telecomunicaciones desde que soy su esposa y estoy a cargo de GP. Obviamente en un ambiente completamente diferente al de mi marido y su pasión por las tecnologías de energías renovables y sus investigaciones sobre la explotación del carbono.

Mi interés se basa básicamente en la creación de un sistema informático para los autores y la divulgación de sus obras a través de internet de manera segura. Básicamente es un detector de copyright que nos permite tener total y absoluto control de los libros en la red, evitando así la piratería en un 87%. Es un proyecto que me ha tenido completamente sumida en la oficina afinando miles de detalles desde el año pasado y aún nos queda un enorme camino por recorrer pero estoy más que entusiasmada y orgullosa de poder decir que es la primera cosa importante a nivel profesional que hago por mí misma. Kate me ha estado ayudando mucho en lo que respecta el ámbito de publicidad y marketing, sin cobrar, ella solo quiere que al final, cuando el proyecto sea lanzado, su nombre aparezca en los créditos. Típico de ella y su gusto por ser reconocida.

**-Debes analizar de nuevo con Giana los errores en la plataforma del programa**.- me dice mientras estoy en la computadora de Christian ejecutando lo que sería el "_demo_" del programa **-¿Ves como no se deslizan las opciones de búsqueda**?- bebo el ultimo sorbo que resta de mi té y asiento hacia ella haciéndole saber que tiene razón hasta que me parece oír el llanto de Phoebe.

–**Me tengo que ir. Creo que Phoebe se despertó**.- ella se despide dando un largo bostezo mientras yo cierro la llamada, el computador y me encamino escaleras arriba mientras están iniciando a pesarme los parpados pero la escena que consigo en la habitación de mi hija me despierta por completo. Teddy esta arrodillado junto a la cuna de su hermana, contándole alguna historia sobre piratas en su escarzo vocabulario, por lo que puedo escuchar, mientras sostiene su mano dentro de la cuna y ésta juega con sus dedos. Es la imagen más tierna que haya jamás visto. Lo cierto es que Ted desde la llegada de Phoebe se ha vuelto muy protector alrededor de ella pero a la vez muy celoso. Su paciencia con ella va a momentos y puede llegar a ponerse muy molesto si se le da toda la atención a su hermana o si ella toca algún juguete especial. Grace dice que es algo sumamente normal y que solo es cuestión de adaptación y al parecer tenía toda la razón.

**-No llodes Phoe, yo te cuido**\- lo escucho decir y mi corazón se aprieta y se llena de amor ante aquellas palabras. Soy la primera que desea que su relación de hermanos sea como las que comparten Christian y Mia. Ella es simplemente el centro del mundo para él, se tienen el uno al otro incondicionalmente y nada me haría más feliz que mis hijos tuvieran eso que yo nunca tuve, esa complicidad y ese amor fraternal. –**Puedes dodmid sosteniendo mi mano**\- continua mi pequeño hombrecito mientras veo como alcanza el chupete que ha caído en una de las rendijas de la cuna y se lo da a mi princesa. Ella se acerca más al borde, enrollando los brazos en el pequeño brazo de Ted como lo hace con el de Christian y se acurruca mientras yo estoy babeando. _¡Son tan adorables_! Con el paso de los minutos veo que Phoebe se ha vuelto a dormir y que la cabeza de mi hijo danza directo a la madera de la cuna así que decido que es momento de regresarlo a su cama.

**-Hey hombrecito**\- le susurro mientras lo cargo. Él se sobresalta mientras aun dormido busca sostener la mano de su hermana –**Es hora de volver a la cama**.- lo beso con suavidad, respirando el aroma a colonia de bebe de su cabello cobre. Él me mira, sosteniéndome el rostro como si no creyese que estuviese allí. Me sonríe de lado aun adormilado con esa sonrisa heredada de mi hermoso hombre y me derrito.

**-¿Puedo domid ton Phoebe, mami**?- me pregunta mientras enciendo el parlante de la cómoda y él apoya la cabeza bajo mi barbilla. Le beso la nariz dándole una mirada tierna.

**-Mi cielo, eres muy grande para la cuna**. **La puedes lastimar**\- niego suavemente, meciéndolo en mis brazos, aprovechando que esta medio dormido ya que mientras más grande se siente menos me deja sostenerlo de este modo, así que me aprovecho de ello.

**-No me muevo mami- **me hace ese puchero estilo Mia Grey que de no ser porque me causa gracia y ternura pondría los ojos en blanco por no haber heredado algo bueno de ella. –**Lo pometo**.

**-¿Por qué tantas ganas de dormir con Phoebe**?

**-Nicol me dijo que su**\- se detiene un momento, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas _¡Es la cosa más bella! _–**su… hemanito duedme con ella cuando tene miedo**.- explica.

**-¿Nicol, tu amiguita del parque**?- inquiero alejando el cabello de su frente.

**-Si.-** me contesta dando un largo bostezo –**No quedo que Phoe tena miedo.**\- dice, dándole una ojeada a la cuna.**–Yo la quiedo**.- Sus ojitos azules están chinitos del sueño pero llenos de sinceridad y no tengo el alma para negárselo. Le beso la nariz, enamorada de su risita baja y lo dejo dentro de la cuna. Él se alza en la punta de los pies, frunciendo su boca para darme un rápido beso en los labios.

**-Te amo**\- le susurro. Un segundo después se acomoda junto a su hermana, pasando un brazo de manera protectora por su espalda. Los cubro a ambos con la mantita de ositos y permanezco allí por no sé cuánto tiempo, contemplando la cosa más perfecta que hemos creado Christian y yo, juntos.

Regreso a la cama media hora más tarde sintiéndome llena de ternura. Mi esposo esta exactamente en la misma posición de cómo lo deje una hora antes. Dejo el parlante de bebe junto al reloj y me meto bajo el cobertor, acercándome a él pero sin tocarlo. Mi hermoso hombre, drenado por mis dos ángeles. Bostezo, dándole una última mirada a su bello rostro antes de sumirme en un profundo sueño de un cálido día en una playa paradisiaca.

-.-

Un calor muy conocido me trae del mundo de la oscuridad de manera deliciosa. Aun en mi subconsciente pienso de estar soñando que las manos de Christian vagan por todo mi cuerpo. Sus dedos pellizcan gentilmente mis pezones mientras siento su aliento en mi sexo y su lengua rodea ágilmente mi clítoris. Me muerdo el labio mientras un gemido de placer hace vibrar mi garganta como una llamada de atención. Me incorporo en la cama de golpe para ver solo la mata de cabello cobre todo revuelto de cincuenta entre mis piernas. Él alza sus ojos grises y me sonríe mientras yo veo como su lengua se pierde una y otra vez en mí antes de caer de espaldas, rendida a las sensaciones. ¡_Santa vaca_! Con un despertar así todos los días dejarían de existir las alarmas molestas.

-¿**Te gusta, nena?-** su voz es toda baja, ronca y me derrite, sintiendo como me construyo ante su ávida lengua.

**-¡Christian!-** es la única cosa que sale de mi boca cuando siento dos largos dedos enfilarse dentro de mí mientras mis manos viajan codiciosas a su cabello, empuñándolo y revolviéndolo, anclándolo a ese lugar y a la vez queriendo alejarlo para que termine la tortura.

-**Déjame escucharte**.- siento como aumenta el ritmo, la firmeza en sus acometidas en mi interior tocando esa pared rasposa que me manda por encima del borde y me vengo vertiginosamente. Girando en espirales en torno a sus dedos mientras mi columna se arquea, separándose de la cama y entierro la cabeza en las almohadas.

Estoy sin aliento y vagamente soy consciente de sus besos de mariposa ascendentes que hacen resbalar mi camisón de seda hasta llegar a mi cuello y sacarlo. Sus ojos brillantes de lujuria me dan la bienvenida. Estoy desnuda ante él y lo siento acomodarse entre mis piernas mientras trato de regular los latidos de mi corazón y su dureza se roza contra mi sensible sexo. Ronroneo por lo bajo cuando me besa, sintiendo mi humedad en su boca y como empuja ligeramente para rozarse aun con la ropa interior puesta.

-**Ahh…**\- gimo dentro de su boca y lo siento más que ver sonreír en mis labios. Esto sí que es una llamada a despertar a la Christian Grey.

-**Me encanta tu sabor**.- murmura lascivamente, mientras su boca inicia a bajar con lamidas y mordiscos. El mentón, la barbilla y abajo, hacia mi cuello mientras coge ritmo. Buscando la manera de escalar en mí. –**No estemos enojados**\- susurra entre mordida y mordida, trayéndome del mundo post orgásmico y recordándome mi venganza y el pacto con Kate.

Miro el reloj en el buro y el parlante de bebé junto a este y sonrió internamente. Son el ocho menos veinte, y si soy bendecida por los ángeles eso me da exactamente nueve minutos para llevar a cabo mi plan. Me muerdo el labio escondiendo una sonrisa mientras enfilo las manos dentro de sus ajustados boxers buscando mi objetivo. Mi diosa interior me está gritando "!_PERRA_!" desde su chaise longue rojo prostituta pero la ignoro, aun cuando tenga toda la razón y esté por ser una completa perra pero esto seguramente lo hará pensar dos veces antes de hablar demás en frente de nuestros hijos.

Lo empuñó con mis dos manos, sintiendo la firmeza y sus gruesas venas bajo mis dedos. Lo escucho tomar una bocanada de aire entre los dientes mientras se baja desesperadamente la ropa interior con una sola mano y en el mismo momento yo me escabulló para cambiar de posición y así estar encima de él.

-¿**Tomando el mando, Sra Grey**?- me sonríe con su sonrisa amplia de chico americano y yo le hago un guiño, apretando su miembro en advertencia **–Suave, nena**.- sonrió hacia él, mientras juego con su excitación, la anticipación y antes de que pueda detenerme lo tengo en mi boca. Succionándolo con fuerza y vitoreándome de su imagen rendida ante mí. Lo rodeo con mi lengua, recibiéndolo más profundo con cada uno de sus empujes.

-**Oh nena**.- gime Christian y sé que su liberación está cerca así que no me detengo, ojeando el reloj aprovechándome de que está demasiado distraído para verme y agudizando el oído. …

_-¡**MAM**I_!- el aparato blanco se ilumina alegremente con la voz de Ted y yo me detengo, haciéndome la sorprendida y dejando a Christian en la puerta de su orgasmo. Mi hijo es un reloj suizo **_-¡Mami! ¡Mami_**!

**-¡Mierda**!- jadea cincuenta debajo de mí, sosteniendo mi cabello y con la respiración acelerada –**Nena, solo un minuto más**.- me ruega. Señalando su enorme miembro sobreexcitado y en espera.

**-¡Pa-pa**!- Phoebe se une al coro de llamado y le hago mi mejor expresión actuada de disculpas mientras salto fuera de la cama en busca de mi bata. _Ja! He ganado el primer asalto. _

**-¡ANA NO ME PUEDES DEJAR ASI**!- grita cuando estoy a punto de salir de la habitación. Esta desnudo, extendido en la cama y apuntando su erección indignado.

**-¿Sabes que sabor me encanta a mí?- **pronuncio y su cara de perplejidad es digna de un Oscar -**el sabor de la venganza, nene**.- Le lanzo un beso desde la puerta antes de cerrarla y correr como niña descarriada a la habitación de mi hija. Oyendo detrás el grito de frustración de Cincuenta.

* * *

me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero la historia no se suponía seria tan larga y he estado pasando por problemas familiares que blocan mi inspiracion pero Debido a las peticiones de actualizacion me he puesto a escribir y tuve una bruma de inspiración asi que aquí tienen lo que salio. No tengo fecha para subir el siguiente cap asi que espero entiendan. GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION Y ESPERO LES GUSTE.

dejen sus RV


End file.
